Minuet in G
by Hakumei
Summary: Heero and Trowa are finally off to pursue their dreams in music and attend a university of music. Heero is gladened that he can finally be free of his long time elementary and high school tormentor, Duo Maxwell or has he really escaped his torment? YAOI!!
1. Prologue

Title: Minuet in G Major  
  
Disclaimers: The Gundam boys don't belong to me, they never will. I'm a poor college kid so don't sue. You won't get much out of me save for maybe a few pennies. However, the plot does belong to me, I'm just borrowing the characters.  
  
Pairings: it's a surprise...not really if you know my pairings already.   
  
Warnings: Shounen ai, language, AU, OOC Heero, a Duo who's a brat to our Heero....  
  
Archived: http://www.angelfire.com/tx/canadianna/  
  
Dedication: Gwynn Whitelock who wanted me to write this fic and Ides because..well just because.  
  
On to the story!!!!  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Teaser / Prologue  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero patiently waited for the mailman to arrive, knowing that Mailman Bob arrived with the post at exactly 11:45am on the dot. Heero usually came home for lunch on Tuesdays since he did not have band practice at lunch. His cousin Trowa Barton stood by the stove patiently waiting for their hot dogs to cook. When the post arrived, Heero greedily took the mail from poor old Bob, who had greeted the stoic young man with a polite hello, earning a mumbled greeting back from the eighteen-year-old boy.   
  
Heero quickly scanned through the mail for anything with his name on it, finding one business styled envelope with his name "Heero Johannes Yuy" along with his address neatly typed on it. He dropped the rest of the mail and hastily ripped open his letter. His eyes scanned through the letter and then his pink lips gently curved up in a smile only a select few were ever permitted to see.  
  
"You were accepted at 'Guidonian School of Music' too weren't you? They did accept you right?" Trowa asked while poking the hotdogs with a fork to see if they were ready.  
  
Heero was practically grinning, something rarely ever shown on the young man's face. "Yeah."  
  
Trowa smiled briefly. "Guess we'll be going to University together, but how are you going to pay for it?"  
  
Heero had been glad that he and his cousin would be attending the same University together. Trowa was like an older brother to him, even if Heero was actually three months older than him. Trowa was mature beyond his years sharing his wisdom with his usually broody cousin. Heero's dreams of becoming a profession Jazz musician, playing his trumpet on stage might actually become a reality until his cousin mentioned the whole money problem. Sure he'd been working hard at his job at the gas station for the two years but he didn't have enough money to cover for his schooling, especially now that he was accepted at the best school in the country for music. His parents, who had died in a plane crash four years ago, would have been proud of their son. Heero was lucky that his cousins Catherine and Trowa allowed him to live with them or he'd have been sent off to an orphanage since he had no blood relatives on his father's side. Heero chose that moment to glare at his cousin for his blow below the belt.  
  
"Just being realistic. You know the only way I'm going to the school is because I won that music contest held by the Winner Foundation. The grand prize was my entire college or university schooling paid off by them. It was sheer dumb luck their son was the judge and liked my flute and recorder playing. Besides, I told you that you should have entered the contest, you might have won some money to help pay for school," Trowa said enlightening his cousin. He briefly remembered when he had performed for that contest, vaguely remembering a blonde boy smile beatifically at him while shaking his hand as he handed him the trophy announcing him as the grand prize winner (pun not intended). For once he'd do something right with his life. He loved to teach music and did so at a little music school at a music store but his real dream was to compose music for the Cirque du Solei. He had been fascinated by their music and acrobatics since he was a child when his family went to Montreal Quebec, Canada for a family trip before his parents had died. At first he wanted to be an acrobat but he had a bad knee so he decided to achieve his goal musically.  
  
Trowa never noticed that the hot dogs were done and turned to see Heero eating his lunch as his intense Prussian blue eyes turned up at him from the paper he had been reading. "Are you going to the banquet for your prize Saturday?"  
  
"Yeah. You coming with me?"  
  
"Of course! I'll be there," Heero said chewing his lunch.  
  
"I have to get going in a few minutes, Heero. Don't try to get into a fight with that Maxwell boy again. Catherine will have your head on a silver platter if she gets word from your principal that you've been fighting again. I wish you came to my high school, I'd have made sure you didn't get into these ridiculously pointless fights."  
  
Heero dropped his head, ashamed. "I'll try not to Trowa, but if that braided bastard hides my trumpet in the girl's locker room, calls me Heero the Wonder Bra, trips, or teases me in any form or manner, I will not hesitate to beat that smirk off that bastard's face..." Heero said, angry.  
  
Trowa couldn't help but laugh at the 'Heero the Wonder Bra' comment and gave in to his temptation, laughing out loud.  
  
"Stop laughing Triton," Heero warned using his cousin's real name. "It's not funny. It isn't my fault that prick broke into my locker, stole the bras from the girl's gym class and put them into my locker. That braided fag's lucky Wufei held me back!"  
  
Trowa rolled his eyes before finishing the last bite of his hotdog. "You had better get going Heero..."  
  
Heero looked at his wristwatch and arched a brow. "Yeah, Wufei's meeting me at the corner store in a few minutes."  
  
"I won't be home for supper tonight, I've got band practice," Trowa informed. "Catherine already knows and again, try not to get yourself into trouble again. Ignore that Maxwell kid if you must but NO fighting!" Trowa warned, waving a finger.  
  
"Yes, yes...no fighting..."   
  
As Trowa left, Heero put on his jean jacket and put on his backpack, locking the door as he left the house. He met up with Wufei who had been leaning against the store's sign, reading one of his fantasy books. They greeted each other silently as Wufei put his book in his backpack. Heero hoped the afternoon would be peaceful but remembered that he and Wufei had instrumental music scheduled this afternoon. Maxwell the bastard was in his class, peace was not going to happen any time soon for the poor Japanese student. He sighed dreading the afternoon but definatly looked forward to his high school graduation. No more Duo Maxwell to make his life a living Hell. He braced himself as he and Wufei walked through the classroom door, already hearing Duo's boisterous laugh as he stood in a group of people laughing merrily at some joke someone had just said. Upon noticing Heero's arrival, Duo's eyes took in a predatory gleam as he grinned - widely. Heero gulped and quickly took a seat at the back, hoping to avoid his archenemy, Duo Maxwell. No such luck, a black figure sat in the desk next to him on his right. Heero turned his head hoping and thinking by some miracle that it might be Wufei, but remembered Wufei hadn't been wearing any black, he ended up staring at a pair of mischievous blue-violet eyes and a wide grin that promised trouble to the poor Heero Yuy.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC...?  
  
Was this as insane for me as it was for you?  
  
Any questions or comments can be e-mailed to me at: Hakumei@otakumail.com any flames will be laughed at and promptly trashed where it rightfully belongs. Oh REVIEW PLEASE! I love them! 


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Minuet in G Major  
  
Disclaimers: The Gundam boys don't belong to me, they never will. I'm a poor college kid so don't sue. You won't get much out of me save for maybe a few pennies. However, the plot does belong to me, I'm just borrowing the characters.  
  
Pairings: it's a surprise...not really if you know my pairings already.   
  
Warnings: Shounen ai, language, AU, OOC Heero, a Duo who's a brat to our Heero....  
  
Archived: http://www.angelfire.com/tx/canadianna/  
  
Dedication: Gwynn Whitelock who wanted me to write this fic and Ides because..well just because.  
  
On to the story!!!!  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Part 1  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Music allows our dreams to take a chance to sing and dance" - Anonymous  
  
~Graduation. June 27~  
  
Heero smiled as he sat in the auditorium chair, his royal blue graduation gown covering most of his black pants as his tassel moved around as he watched it out of the corner of his left eye. Graduation. The day he would be able to leave his horrible high school years behind him and be as far away possible from Duo Maxwell who fortunately wasn't sitting anywhere near him for the ceremony. Heero was instead sitting next to the school's princess, Relena Peacecraft. A gentle poke to his side snapped him out of his daydreams as Relena looked at him. "They called out your name, Heero. You won a scholarship from the school. "Heero raised a brow as he stood up and walked towards the stage where his principal stood smiling at him, announcing his name again and the scholarship he won. "Heero Yuy wins the Monte Verdi scholarship for music. He has a ninety-seven percent average and has won this rare award that will pay for his education as long as he maintains an 85% average. He will be attending The University of Guilliano to pursue a career in music. Congratulations Heero Yuy!" his principal said, patting Heero on the back.  
  
The room erupted in a roaring applause as Heero graced the audience with a rare small smile. He now would have a way to pay for school with out getting a student loan and being in debt for years after he graduated. Heero Yuy was officially one very happy young man, unfortunately for him, as he was presented with his scholarship, he missed the pair of violet eyes that watched him wearing a shocked expression.  
  
~Two Months Later~  
  
Heero and Trowa packed Catherine's mini-van to the rim with all their personal belongings as Catherine hopped into the driver's seat ready to drive them off to their university, which would consist of a four-hour drive. Heero would be lying if he didn't say he was anxious, if not a little bit nervous and scared. He was going to a school where really good musicians are and have attended in the past. Trowa gave him a brief smile of reassurance before they left.  
  
The drive to the school was fairly short since Heero had fallen asleep about an hour into the drive and had awoken when Catherine brought the van to a stop. "Did you sleep well, Heero?" Catherine's soft voice asked as she opened her door.  
  
Heero stretched and nodded as he yawned. He noticed Trowa putting on his backpack as he grabbed for a few important things to carry. They walked in silence to the registry desk a few minutes later where a line of other students waited for their room and class information. When Heero and Trowa go their packages, Heero and Trowa noticed they were in the same dormitory, "Bach House," except they were on different floors, Trowa being on the floor below him. They each had roommates, as it was required for first year students and this worried Heero. What happens if he was stuck with someone he wouldn't like? What if his roommate was some kind of freak that was into satanic rituals or something weird. He wished he were Trowa's roommate because he knew this would happen and he hated the idea of being stuck with someone he didn't like. Heero groaned, "I hope I don't get stuck with someone I'll hate."  
  
Heero helped Trowa and Catherine bring Trowa's things to his room before getting his own stuff. When they arrived to Heero's room, it appeared that his roommate had already settled in and was nowhere in sight. Heero noticed the Metallica posters on the wall and one particular poster that was black and had a silver ankh that was dripping red blood on the word "Life" that was written below in white. Odd, Heero thought. The person's sheets were all black as were the pillowcases and black teddy bear that accompanied the bed. A computer, black of course, was on the desk along with many books and things on the shelf. A brush was left on the table with bits of long hairs sticking out of it. Oh man, I'm stuck with a hippie-goth. Life sucks, Heero thought as Trowa brought in the last of his belongings and arched a brow at his roommate's stuff.   
  
"Have fun," was the only thing he said to Heero as the said boy snorted and gave Trowa his phone number extension as well as his room number, mailing address, and e-mail to Catherine. She gave them each a hug and a wish of good luck before leaving them alone. Trowa told Heero he was going to finish unpacking and would ring him later on in the evening for supper. Heero agreed and then found himself unpacking the rest of his stuff alone. He hung his clothes on his side of the closet, made his bed consisting of a dark red and green plaid comforter and matching sheets and pillowcase. He placed all of his books on his shelf neatly and then set up his laptop, hooking it up to the internet through the school's system. He then proceeded to hang up his Gackt posters on the wall next to his bed along with as his anime girl posters on his wall. Once complete, Heero smiled in satisfaction, sitting on his desk chair and booting up his laptop again. He plugged in his headphones into the speaker so he could listen to his music while writing emails to his school buddies, his head bobbing in time with the music as he occasionally hummed or mouthed the words of a song. He never heard the door to his dorm open and only saw a black figure sit down on the bed next to his desk - his roommate's bed to be exact. He took off his headphones to be able to hear and properly greet his roommate, finding himself staring at Duo Maxwell who gave him a devil-may-care-grin, his braid falling over his left shoulder. "Hello Heero," Duo said almost evilly making Heero want to beat Duo up. "Guess we're going to be roommates huh?" Duo grinned at Heero who paled several shades.  
  
"There must be some mistake, y-you can't be my roommate!" Heero sputtered as he glared at Duo with hatred.  
  
Duo's grin only widened more. "Nope, you're stuck with me allllllllll year long. Better get used to it Heero!"  
  
Heero felt bile rise, feeling like he was about to get sick as his worst enemy and tormentor since kindergarten sat across from him, grinning. He then fainted, for better or for worse as he lost consciousness.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC...?  
  
Was this as insane for me as it was for you?  
  
Sorry it wasn't very long, the next chapter, I promise you will be longer. I have midterms and midterm essays due for my classes, so I only can do what I'm capable of. Gomen, any guesses what I'm majoring in University excluding Gwynn and Emerald?  
  
Any questions or comments can be e-mailed to me at: Hakumei@otakumail.com any flames will be laughed at and promptly trashed where it rightfully belongs. Oh REVIEW PLEASE! I love them! 


	3. Chapter 2

Title: Minuet in G Major  
  
Disclaimers: The Gundam boys don't belong to me, they never will. I'm a poor college kid so don't sue. You won't get much out of me save for maybe a few pennies. However, the plot does belong to me, I'm just borrowing the characters.  
  
Notes: Thank you my reviewers! I love getting them and I didn't think this would be as good as it seemed, I'm glad you all like it!  
  
Pairings: it's a surprise...not really if you know my pairings already.   
  
Warnings: Shounen ai, language, AU, OOC Heero, a Duo who's a brat to our Heero....  
  
Archived: http://www.angelfire.com/tx/canadianna/  
  
Dedication: Gwynn Whitelock who wanted me to write this fic and Ides because..well just because.  
  
Must thank Gwynn for being my new beta reader! YAY!  
  
On to the story!!!!  
  
Did I mention OOC Heero?  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Part 2  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Faith isn't knowing what tomorrow will bring but knowing who brings tomorrow" - Anonymous  
  
Trowa ran a hand through his hair as he pondered where to place his belongings. Catherine had left twenty minutes ago after telling he and Heero her good-byes. Heero was off in his room a floor above, probably unpacking and meeting his new roommate. Trowa silently hoped Heero would get along with his roommate since he was sometimes a difficult person to get along with. Trowa had yet to meet his roommate, he hoped he would be cute so he'd get some eye-candy but at the same time, hoped he wasn't because it could be frustrating if his roommate was straight. Judging by his roommate's accessories, he could tell he was interested in classical and Celtic music, which wasn't bad, he liked classical music too, especially music composed by Mozart as well as some Vivaldi and Beethoven. He also liked music by the Romantic composers, Schubert and Brahms. His roommate's bedding was a light pastel blue and noticed he had moved his bed so they'd both be able to get a view outside the window, pretty thoughtful and nice of his roommate to do that. The room door opened and a petite blonde boy entered, whom Trowa vaguely recognized as the Winner heir who had presented him with his award was gently smiling at him in greeting before saying a hello in a low alto voice.  
  
Trowa smiled nervously as he continued to unpack. "Hi."  
  
"Let me help you unpack," the blonde's alto voice, queried.  
  
Trowa nodded in acceptance as he handed Quatre a box of clothes he could hang up in the closet.  
  
"I'm Quatre Winner by the way," Quatre said as he hung up a pair of Trowa's pants.  
  
"Trowa Barton," he said simply, offering Quatre a small smile.  
  
"It's nice to meet you," Quatre said offering a hand that Trowa shook firmly. He grinned inwardly, silently thanking Lady Luck his roommate was a cutie, as the two then continued to unpack Trowa's belongings, conversing every now and then as Quatre did most of the talking.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero faintly heard someone call out his name as a hand gently tapped his cheek as the person tried to wake him from his sleep. His mind registered that he had the worst nightmare, his high school nemesis was his roommate and that quite frankly, scared him. The person trying to wake him up began to get very persistent and he figured it must be Catherine trying to wake him up, telling him that they arrived at the university. He groggily opened his eyes and found himself staring up at a pair of worried violet eyes as Duo gently straddled his hips as he tried to wake him up after he fainted. Heero then yelled as his mined clued in to who was on top of him as he forcefully shoved Duo off, causing the two boys to fall off the bed Duo had placed Heero on. They landed in a heap with Duo landing on top of Heero once again as Heero landed with a sound "oomph."  
  
Duo chuckled, his braid ticking Heero's arm. "At least I know you're okay but if you wanted to get laid, you could have told me that you wanted me in that way instead of glaring at me. It gave me the wrong impression," Duo babbled as Heero stared up at him, eyes wide with shock as his mind tried to process what Duo had just said. Heero's mind finally decided to light that bulb when Duo began to kiss Heero softly on the lips. Heero's eyes widened as he shoved Duo off him, running to the adjoining bathroom and pulled out his toothbrush and toothpaste and began to thoroughly brush his teeth and mouth clean as the thought 'ew' rushed a mile a minute through his head. When he finished brushing his teeth about ten minutes later, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and walked back into the room, finding Duo sitting on his bed as he glared coldly at him.  
  
Heero shivered as he felt Duo's cold stare on him, making poor little Hee-chan feel very uncomfortable as Duo continued to stare at him. Heero sat at his desk, facing away from Duo as he booted up his laptop. Twenty minutes later, Heero's phone rang, interrupting the eerie silence.  
  
"Hello?" Heero greeted softly.  
  
"Heero?" a soft tenor asked.  
  
"Trowa? What's up?" Heero asked, still feeling Duo's eyes watching him as he shuddered involuntarily.  
  
"Do you and your roommate want to join me and my roommate for supper tonight?"  
  
Heero thought for a minute before replying to his cousin. "I'll be going alone."  
  
"Ok then, I'll meet you in front of the residence desk, ok?"  
  
Heero shut down his computer. "Sure. See you in a few." Heero hung up the phone and grabbed his meal card as he hurriedly left his room, Duo still staring at him as he left. Heero patiently waited for the elevator, playing with his keys nervously as he waited. When the elevator arrived, he pressed the button for floor two and waited his descent to the level. When he arrived, he saw Trowa standing near the Res desk talking to a petite blonde boy who was nodding his head every now and then, his green-blue eyes focused on Trowa.  
  
"Trowa?" Heero asked, interrupting his cousin's conversation.  
  
Trowa turned and nodded as he motioned Heero over. "I'd like you to meet my roommate, Quatre Winner. Quatre, my cousin Heero Yuy."  
  
Heero nodded politely as Quatre smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you," Heero said quietly as something seemed to flicker in Quatre's eyes.  
  
"Shall we go to supper then?" Quatre asked as they started to make their way towards the cafeteria. When they got their food, they all sat at a table near a window, conversing while they ate.  
  
"So who's your roommate?" Trowa asked after taking a sip of his chocolate milk.  
  
Heero looked up from his plate of food and scowled. "You don't want to know. I think Fate hates me," Heero said coldly.  
  
Trowa raided a brow. "It can't be that bad Heero."  
  
"Oh yes it can be. My roommate is Duo Maxwell."  
  
Trowa's eyes sparkled with worry as he watched his cousin frown. "THE Bastard Maxwell?"  
  
"The very one..." Heero confirmed with a sigh as Quatre watched on with interest.  
  
"Man that sucks," Trowa said as Heero nodded.  
  
Heero was just about to get up and get some dessert when someone with black hair accidentally ran into him, dropping his or her tray of food everywhere. Heero heard the person mumble an apology as he picked up his food and tray from the ground. Heero gaped in shock as he recognized the person. "Wufei?"  
  
Wufei blinked owlishly as he looked up at Heero from the ground. "Heero?"  
  
"Wufei, what are you doing here?" Heero asked as he helped Wufei pick up his food. "I thought you were going to Julliard in England."  
  
"Correction, I WAS going to Julliard," Wufei said as he sat in the vacant chair next to Heero.  
  
"You're going to have to explain that one, but first, meet Quatre Winner, Trowa's roommate. Quatre, meet Wufei Chang."  
  
Wufei nodded and Quatre smiled politely at him. "What house are you in Heero?" Wufei asked.  
  
"Bach, you?"  
  
"Mozart."  
  
"Cool, now explain how you got here, Wufei," Heero said before taking a sip of his water.  
  
Wufei actually blushed before he said anything. "Well you know how last week Julliard started and how I didn't want to go there in the first place, right?" Heero nodded before Wufei continued. "Well, the people at Julliard were essentially being the stuck up bastards they were and putting down any North American music school. Being the proud Chinese-American that I am, I told them off. It didn't help I started off the morning badly and it was my birthday. I told them: today was my birthday. The night before, someone threw rocks at my window all night long to keep me awake. That morning someone else jammed the lock on my door so I had to climb out my window to make it to class on time. I can't take this shit anymore with you putting down my country, you stuck up European bastards. I'm eighteen and my parents can't do a thing about me now. I'm transferring school to get away from your snobbery. Gentlemen, ladies, you can take your goddamned classical education and shove it," (1) Wufei finished as he turned to face the gaping Heero.  
  
"You said that?" Heero said in disbelief.  
  
Wufei nodded, "I called my parents and told them I was transferring here. The university was glad to know I told them off, the secretary actually laughed and said it was about time."  
  
Quatre chuckled as Trowa watched on with amusement. "So are you going to the opening ceremonies for Frosh week, they have a live band playing tonight called 'Majesty of Gaia.' I heard they're pretty good. They're some kind of alternative band."  
  
Heero shrugged, "I don't know. I was thinking of just relaxing, maybe take a tour around the city."  
  
Wufei looked at Heero. "You're probably just going to play on that Playstation of yours all night," he added with a snort.  
  
"I somehow doubt that," Trowa told Wufei, adding a chuckle.  
  
"What do you mean?" Wufei asked as he chewed through a mouthful of food.  
  
"Heero's roommate is Duo Maxwell, he's going to avoid him at all costs, don't you think?"  
  
Wufei's brown eyes widened. "You're kidding? Heero you have my pity being stuck with that meddling hairball."  
  
Quatre chuckled, almost giggled at Wufei's comment. "Let me guess, you don't like Duo Maxwell either?"  
  
Wufei shook his head in a negative manner. "No. I certainly do not like him. Duo hates Heero and vice versa and because I'm Heero's friend, he likes to make my life a living Hell as well as Heero's."  
  
"Oh. How long have Heero and Duo hated each other, if you don't mind me asking?" Quatre asked with interest as he toyed with the spaghetti on his plate.  
  
"Oh, they've hated each other since kindergarten, I believe. Me and Heero have been friends since then and ever since I can remember we've been a part of Duo's jokes, which I find unjust because he knows nothing about me or Heero to behave in such a childish manner," Wufei explained while forking rice into his mouth.  
  
Quatre smiled knowingly. "So are you two going to the concert tonight or what? Trowa and I are going."  
  
Heero shrugged. "I supposed, but Wufei, you're suffering with me."  
  
Wufei nodded and picked up his tray as he stood up. "Fine Yuy. I'll meet you at your room and save you from Maxwell. Room number?"  
  
Heero snorted. "Floor eleven, room eleven-nineteen. See you then." Heero then turned facing Trowa and Quatre. "We'll meet you at the concert at around seven, look for us okay?"  
  
Quatre nodded. "Sure thing. See you at seven."  
  
Heero nodded as they took their trays to the rack. They all parted their separate ways, Heero dreading the thought of returning to his room, decided to go to the library instead to read for an hour or so. After getting bored of that idea a half hour later, he returned to his empty room and thanking the gods Duo was nowhere in sight. His side of the room looked intact until he found a bra on his bed with a message attached. He growled as he picked up the note and read it:  
  
Hey Heero the Wonder Bra,  
  
Just a note to tell you that after that little stunt you pulled this   
Afternoon and not inviting me to dine with your godly presence  
*pout* I'll make sure that you will pay for not thanking me - in   
a PG-13 way of course. *Grin* Can't be too evil to you, I need   
you to live for the final act. Ciao, mon petit chou-chou!(2)  
  
Yours in making your life a living Hell,  
Duo Maxwell  
  
Heero almost cried after reading that note. He quickly changed into a pair of dark blue baggy jeans and a green army camo-shirt. He silently prayed Wufei would hurry up and get here incase Duo arrived. He didn't want to go insane the first week of school.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC...?  
  
1 - Paraphrased from Eric Banyan in Mercedes Lackey's book "Bedlam's Bard"  
2 - My dear, in french for those who don't speak the language  
  
For all those who guessed (except hexAdecimal who KNOWS what I'm majoring, you silly goose!), I'm majoring in music and I am taking an English class - Brittish Lit to be exact, but I didn't know it was that when I signed up for it, but I like it.  
  
Secondly, I'd like to thank Eternal-Sleeper: Hippie-goth was a creation of mine that I got at like midnight, go me, Dream-Weaver: I know, I feel bad for Hee-chan too! I am so mean to him, Elle-FaTe2x1: You're gonna laugh when you find out WHY Duo is bitter with Heero it's rather interesting, but I cant tell you know, it's a secret! P.S. VERY good guess on my major ^_^ , deathwraith: I know Heero wouldn't normally faint, but I figure since he's not a soldier and hasn't gone through any pareticular training, it will be okay. Besides, it creates drama dun dun dun! Foxfire: I'm glad you enjoy it, I know Heero fainting is OOC but again, he's not a soldier and *shows liscence* I have a poetic liscense *grins madly* okay okay, lame excuse I know! hexAdecimal: I am glad you like the fic, no ninja turtles for you! But if I find a chocolate bar here with them on it at Sugar Mountain, I'll buy you one :P And thanks for the wish of luck with the midterms, I think I did okay minus the sight singing, I am not a singer!  
  
Any questions or comments can be e-mailed to me at: Hakumei@otakumail.com any flames will be laughed at and promptly trashed where it rightfully belongs. Oh REVIEW PLEASE! I love them! 


	4. Chapter 3

Title: Minuet in G   
  
Disclaimers: The Gundam boys don't belong to me, they never will. I'm a poor college kid so don't sue. You won't get much out of me save for maybe a few pennies. However, the plot does belong to me, I'm just borrowing the characters. Also, the lyrics I've borrowed are not mine, they belong to their respective musicians Bad Religion.  
  
Pairings: 4+3, 5+1, 1+?, 2+?  
  
Warnings: Shounen ai, language, AU, OOC Heero, a Duo who's a brat to our Heero....Pokemon bashing  
  
Archived: http://www.angelfire.com/tx/canadianna/  
  
Dedication: Gwynn Whitelock who wanted me to write this fic and Ides because..well just because.  
  
Must thank Gwynn for being my new beta reader! YAY!  
  
On to the story!!!!  
  
Did I mention OOC Heero?  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Part 3  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Some are born great, some achieve greatness, and some have greatness thrust upon them" - William Shakespeare's "Twelfth Night" (II v: 136-137)  
  
A light knock on Heero's door snapped him out of his daze as he got up off his bed to answer the door. Wufei stood leaning against the doorframe, his black hair that was usually tied in a ponytail hung loosely about his shoulders. "Heero Yuy, I've come to your rescue."  
  
Heero snorted, giving him a once over as he looked at his friend skeptically. Wufei, who was well known for wearing at least one white clothing article, stood in front of him dressed in tight black jeans and a dark red shirt along with a silver chain that adorned his neck. Heero raised a brow before speaking. "Maxwell isn't here, he left me a note though," Heero said frigidly before asking, "what's with the outfit?" as he handed Wufei the letter.  
  
Wufei grabbed the letter and answered snidely. "Just because I wear white most of the time, it doesn't mean I can't alternate clothing every now and then. Besides, even I'm allowed to dress for some attention. I want guys and girls to notice me too. It's not easy being in the shadow of 'the bold and beautiful Heero Yuy'," Wufei said defensively.  
  
Heero rolled his eyes. "Chang, you KNOW when we go clubbing I don't ask for the attention. You aren't unattractive, Fei-kun. Trust me. Now just read the stupid letter!" Heero told Wufei impatiently as he pointed towards the letter.  
  
Wufei blushed a little before reading the letter. "Looks like Maxwell wrote you a love letter," Wufei teased.  
  
"Hn. This means trouble. Are you in a single or double room?"  
  
"Single...why? What are you planning in that head of yours?" Wufei looked out of the corner of his eye as he watched Heero.  
  
Heero shrugged before putting on some shoes. "I might be bunking with you if Bastard drives me crazy enough. I'll go insane living with him!"  
  
Wufei laughed. "I'll be your hero, but you owe me when you need rescuing. Now come on Yuy, we promised to meet Trowa and Quatre shortly and you're always pokey."  
  
Heero snorted before grabbing his wallet and keys to lock the door. They took the elevator and headed towards their destination.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero and Wufei met up with Trowa and Quatre who stood in the midst of the huge crowd of music students anticipating for the concert. Girls were dressed to impress and boys either dressed a little better than usual or didn't change at all as they talked to some of the girls. The concert definitely looked like it was going to be fun. Trowa waved a hand to greet both Wufei and Heero as the approached. Quatre gave them a smile and hello as he greeted the two boys.  
  
"You guys look good," Quatre commented as he stood, poised, leaning against a post. He and Trowa didn't look bad either. Quatre wore an indigo poet's shirt and black pants; a hemp necklace with an amber beat adorned his neck along with the gold bracelet and the gold hoop earring in his left ear. Trowa was more casual as he wore red Adidas pants and a dark gray shirt, almost black. His silver cross (1) hung loosely around his neck as his skater shoes poked out from his pants, making Wufei almost chuckle.   
  
Wufei nearly grinned with glee as he saw an older boy with long platinum blonde hair staring at him. The young man was at least a foot taller than him and was extremely sexy. Wufei took a mental note to find out who he was later as Heero tugged his harm and dragged him closer to the front along with Trowa and Quatre. The lights dimmed, marking the beginning of the show. Heero hoped it would be as good as Quatre claimed it would be.  
  
A few short moments later the lights turned back on as four young men stood on stage. There was a blonde drummer who was wearing a red tie-dye shirt and black pants, a red-head in green on the synthesizers, a darker skinned boy with extremely curly hair playing on the electric bass, and a boy with a black and white guitar and mike stood at the front, obviously the lead singer. It was a few seconds later when Heero got a good glimpse of the lead singer, he paled several shades and cursed. There, standing on stage wearing black leather pants and a silver shirt with his hair tied back in a loose ponytail was Duo Maxwell, grinning like the Cheshire cat. Did Quatre know Duo was going to be singing even after clearly stating his dislike of the boy? Would the horrors of the world ever cease? Heero strongly doubted it and figured fate must really hate him. Either that or karma is getting even with him for a past ill deed. Wufei noticed Heero's displeasure and gaped as he too noticed Duo. "I think someone hates you, Heero," Wufei joked.  
  
Heero gritted his teeth. "That's it. I'm beginning a misanthropist..." Trowa chuckled. "Relax Heero, he most likely can't tell you're here. He's singled out on a stage and you're in a sea of people. With luck you can pretend tonight never existed and he'll never know you were here." Trowa reassured.  
  
Heero did not respond and only continued to glare at the longhaired figure on stage.  
  
Duo grinned at the crowd. "Hey y'all! Welcome to our show! We're Majesty of Gaia, allow me to introduce us. I'm Scorpio, Virgo is the one on the drums, on the synthesizer is Lynx, and Draco plays bass. Are you guys ready to rock and roll? (2)" The crowd cheered loudly as the band got psyched to play. Duo seemed to scan the crowd before his piercing blue eyes fell upon Heero causing him to smirk. He held his black and white guitar, nodding once to his band to cuie them to begin, his eyes never leaving Heero. Heero turned around, breaking eye contact and tried to find Wufei so he could leave, fearing for his life.  
  
However, Wufei no longer stood near him. Heero noticed him avidly talking to a blonde haired boy. Heero knew he couldn't drag Wufei away from the blonde or he'd be listening to a rant about how it was bad mojo to steal him away from potential boyfriend or girlfriend material. So Heero opted for a solo getaway but a hand clasped his shoulders and spun him around. "Leaving so soon?" Quatre inquired, Trowa standing behind him looking at him with a puzzled expression.  
  
"I...uh..." was Heero's intelligent response.  
  
Quatre chuckled as he smiled. "You have to stay Heero, the show's only just begun." He didn't even give Heero a chance to retreat as he gently pulled him by an arm back to where they were originally standing. Heero faintly heard the band play the intro to their song before Duo began to sing. Heero tried to look at anyone but Duo but found himself switching from the cute redhead back onto Duo. Duo's eyes fell on him as he began to sing the lyrics:  
  
She came from Heaven well there's no point belaboring that   
I've seen some trouble and I must admit that I'm in demand   
I confront rejection with magnetic good intentions yet   
Hey Jack Get back in fact don't do that   
I act sharp   
But feel uncertain   
Cuz next time   
It could be curtains   
  
Evangeline   
Conspirator so fine   
Lend me your faith cuz mine is broken   
Compared to mine   
What is your crime Evangeline?   
  
Now just to be certain let's be sure to set the record straight   
I could use an angel but I don't intend to split up the take   
Never go for treason but I got reasons that don't warrant debate   
My acts intact and in fact you're not all that   
You act sure   
But you're uncertain   
Cuz next time   
It could be curtains   
  
Evangeline   
Conspirator so fine   
Lend me your faith cuz mine is broken   
Compared to mine   
What is your crime Evangeline?   
  
Well there's no use turning back   
No use turning back   
It's already much too late   
When the house is burning   
  
Evangeline   
Conspirator so fine   
Lend me your faith cuz mine is broken   
Compared to mine   
What is your crime Evangeline(3)  
  
Heero stared at Duo, wide-eyed as he sang more songs; his violet-blue eyes never left him during the entire performance, leaving Heero with many unanswered questions. Wufei gently tapped him on his shoulder, his clothes a little bit ruffled as he spoke. "Shall we get going? Quatre and Trowa already left."  
  
Heero turned away from the stage and faced Wufei. "Sure..."  
  
"But we have to watch Pokemon when it comes ok." Heero sighed and nodded his head in agreement. Both boys liked watching Japanese animation but for some unknown reason, Wufei had taken to watching Pokemon on a regular basis. Usually Wufei had good taste in his choices of TV, but not this time. If all else fails, they could be drunk by the time Pokemon came on. Heero sighed as Wufei, who lead them towards Heero's room, dragged him off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wufei giggled as he put an arm casually around Heero. "That was a beautiful concert man. That blonde guy was hot!"  
  
Heero snickered. "The drummer or the blonde haired guy you were making out with?"  
  
Wufei grinned cheekily as he took another sip of his alcoholic beverage. "Both! But I know you were staring at - Ooo! Commercial's done! Tsk! I hate Misty, I wish Charazard would eat that stupid bimbo!" (4)  
  
Heero nodded in agreement. "Yeah, or maybe Misty and the Pokemon crew can spontaneously combust..." he said hopefully.  
  
Wufei snorted as he leaned against Heero as they sat on the couch in the empty lounge room on Heero's floor. "No...tsk! Look at that Brock drooling over that slut Nurse Joy."  
  
Heero smirked. "You know what Fei? I think Brock needs a leash!" (5)  
  
Wufei laughed, his eyes drooping as he began to fall asleep, leaning against Heero. "...Yeah..."  
  
It wasn't too long after both boys fell asleep on the couch snuggled together. Had both boys been alert and a wee bit sober, they'd have noticed the figure watching them in the doorway. The figure vanished for a minute before returning with a blanket to cover the sleeping figures. The person bent down and kissed Heero on his forehead before ruffling a hand through his hair, as the person made sure Heero was secure under the warm blanket along with his friend. The person turned back once as they left the room and smiled at the two sleeping boys.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC...?  
  
1 - The cross Trowa wore in the Episode Zero Manga, come on, you know?  
2 - Lame intro, yes, but it was not entirely my idea....  
3 - Bad Religion's song Evangeline. I figured if you looked at it in a metaphorical way, it could be interpreted as Duo singing to Heero, I don't know. Either way, I really like the band, so it doesn't matter if it doesn't. It all depends on how you read it/interpret it.  
4 - I am not a fan of Pokemon, Gwynn is and she wanted me to have someone in this fic say this -_-; Gomen.  
5 - Again, Gwynn's idea, not mine _  
  
I'd like to thank angellove, I'm gald you like this story and Heero's nickname. Don't ask how I got it...it all because of Sears, that evil store of doom; Elle-FaTe2x1, Hee, Heero will survive, I promise, you can beat me with a stick if I don't hold up to that promise ^_^ and last but not least, Foxfire, You, I like...I think you can read between the lines, maybe others can, I don't know they haven't said, but I think you've picked up on my forshadowing, gotta love that word...remember forshadowing boys and girls, he he and Heero's blind, what can I say? *grins* I'm glad you enjoy reading this. Luv you all! But now it's back to the evil theory assignment of doom, have I mentioned I hate harmony theory writing/voice leading?  
  
Any questions or comments can be e-mailed to me at: Hakumei@otakumail.com any flames will be laughed at and promptly trashed where it rightfully belongs. Oh REVIEW PLEASE! I love them! 


	5. Chapter 4

Title: Minuet in G   
  
Author: Hakumei  
  
Disclaimers: The Gundam boys don't belong to me, they never will. I'm a poor college kid so don't sue. You won't get much out of me save for maybe a few pennies. However, the plot does belong to me, I'm just borrowing the characters.   
  
Notes: Thank you my reviewers! I love getting them and I didn't think this would be as good as it seemed, I'm glad you all like it!  
  
Pairings: 4+3, 1+5, 1+? 2+?, 5+6   
  
Warnings: Shounen ai, language, AU, OOC Heero, a Duo who's a brat to our Heero  
  
Archived: http://www.angelfire.com/tx/canadianna/ and http://ilovebshonen.stormloader.com/gwindex.htm  
  
Dedication: Gwynn Whitelock who wanted me to write this fic and Ides because..well just because.  
  
Must thank Gwynn for being my new beta reader! YAY!  
  
On to the story!!!!  
  
Did I mention OOC Heero?  
  
the asterixes --- * --- those things, will be used as footnotes during a poem later so you can understand some of the words etc in it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Part 4  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"In the long run, the sharpest weapon is a kind and gentle spirit." - Anne Frank  
  
  
~3 weeks later~  
  
Days had come and gone as Heero got used to the flow of university   
life. He enjoyed his literature class, particularly favouring the poetry he   
read along with the many literature pieces such as Chaucer's Canterbury Tales   
and Shakespeare's plays and poems. Heero learned that he hated his music   
theory class and meekly accepted he would never be any good at writing   
voice-leading harmony. What bothered Heero the most though, was that Duo was in   
all of his classes, which included music theory, sight singing, music history,   
pop culture, composition, and English Literature. It greatly distressed him to   
the point no matter where he went, he could not avoid Duo Maxwell - rather, the   
disturbing intense stare he gave him as Duo's oddly coloured violet eyes   
followed Heero's every moment, like a predator ready to attack its prey at any sign of   
weakness. This motivated Heero to act coldly and distantly towards his bizarre   
roommate.  
  
So far during the three weeks, Heero and Duo hardly spoke unless one   
of their friends knocked on the door and the other answered. Acting civil   
around Duo was an impossibility. How could anyone act civil to their enemy and be   
sane at the same time? Heero was miserable and it seemed that Trowa abandoned   
him as he always hung around Quatre. Heero had called his cousin several times   
to see if he wanted to do something and was always rejected as Trowa would say:   
"Oh me and Quatre are doing something today," or "I'm busy, maybe later?" This   
drove him insane because not only was Trowa busy, so was Wufei as he hung   
around some senior named Milliardo whom Wufei seemed to gush over. Sure Heero   
was glad his friend found someone he liked but was it selfish for Heero to ask   
some time with his friends? Heero had never felt more alone in his life, not   
since the death of his parents. He always had Catherine to comfort him if he   
needed it but she was not here and was about four hours away and his friends   
always seemed to be busy. Heero couldn't help but feel a little depressed, if not   
neglected as he mentally berated himself.  
  
It was about sixteen days after he had settled in, he went down to   
check the post to see if he got any mail and was surprised to find he had a   
letter. It had no return address and the handwriting was unfamiliar as he stared   
at it with a frown. At first he thought the letter was addressed to the wrong   
person but his name - Heero Yuy - that was clearly printed on the front   
confirmed it was his. He opened the letter and was surprised to find a single piece   
of paper with one sentence that was written in Latin. It read: Solamen miseris   
socios habuisse doloris (1). Heero recognized it from a line he read in the   
play they had just finished reading in his English Literature class. It meant   
misery loves company. Heero blinked a couple of times as he wondered who   
would send this to him. Maybe it was some kind of sick joke that some senior decided   
to play on him, or maybe Fate truly did hate him and decided to mock his misery.   
The blue-eyed boy sighed as he waited for the elevator to arrive,   
mentally cursing them for being so slow. This note was just the beginning of the many   
to come.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Laughter filled the small dormitory room as Trowa and Quatre shared a   
joke of some sort. As Trowa was catching his breath, something caught his   
eye in the corner of Quatre's desk next to his computer. It was a picture and   
it wasn't just any picture. In the picture, Quatre was smiling brightly   
wearing casual clothes consisting of blue jeans and a dark red t-shirt. That was   
not the thing that caught Trowa's attention though, it was Duo who casually had an   
arm around Quatre, smiling and winking to the photographer. He was wearing a   
purple, green, and yellow tie-dye shirt and cargo pants, his hair tied loosely in a   
ponytail as it hung around his left shoulder. Quatre never seemed to notice that   
Trowa had seen the picture as he looked out a window. Trowa took the chance to   
inquire about the picture. "Quatre?"  
  
Still looking out the window the blonde boy replied, "hmmm?"  
  
"Why do you have a picture of you and Duo?" Trowa asked as he took   
the picture and showed him. Quatre's head turned around with lightening speed,   
his blue-green eyes wide with surprise. "How did you find that?"  
  
"It was on your desk."  
  
Quatre's shoulders slumped as he looked down into his lap. "You   
weren't supposed to find that."  
  
Trowa sneered feeling that he should protect Heero. "Obviously not   
since it was well hidden in a corner."  
  
"I guess I should explain then," Quatre said timidly as Trowa nodded   
in acceptance.  
  
"You have to promise not to tell Heero though. I will explain   
everything but please, you cannot under any circumstances tell Heero!" Quatre   
pleaded with his baby blue eyes making Trowa give in. "Okay, I promise but this had   
better be a damn good explanation."  
  
Quatre looked over at Trowa, his face scrunching as he thought over   
how to explain. "Duo...is my brother."  
  
Trowa's eyes bugged out as he stared in disbelief at his roommate.   
"You're kidding right?"  
  
Quatre shook his head, blonde hairs moving this way and that as it   
shook. "No, I'm serious. Duo is actually my younger brother by a year. We're   
half brothers. My mother died while giving birth to me and though my   
father was saddened by her death, he remarried and not even a year after I was   
born, Duo was born. Before you ask any questions about him not being called Duo   
Winner, Maxwell is actually his middle name and his mother - my stepmother to   
be exact, wanted him to grow up as normally as possible without him being in   
any headlines of the newspaper which meant he never could use his real last name   
because the paparazzi would be drawn to him like a fly to light. You most likely   
know my family's business affairs are always in the news. Imagine what would   
happen if Duo were in the news as well, there would be scandals left and right   
about his eccentric lifestyle. Duo is a nice boy but his mannerisms and   
personality would be considered as absurd, rude, and downright something the press   
would love to feed off of."  
  
Trowa nodded in approval as he continued to listen on in silence,   
never once interrupting Quatre. "As an older brother I always felt the need to   
protect Duo. He's an excellent musician as well as an excellent writer,   
always having a gift with words. I think the press would have a field day if they   
found out my father's youngest son is the lead singer for a promiscuous band."  
  
Trowa snorted audibly, his arms folded across his chest. "Your brother has been   
known for having casual flings with just about everyone and he's far   
from nice. Heero came home from school frustrated because of Duo's continuous   
teasing. It is a miracle Duo still lives because Heero can have a nasty temper   
when he gets angry."  
  
Quatre smiled politely. "I know, I've had to patch up the wounds   
Heero gave Duo many times from their fights. I hear the tales of woe and heart   
break all the time from Duo to a point I could recite them without fault."  
  
"Why does Duo hate Heero so much?" Trowa asked bluntly as he sat   
closer to Quatre.  
  
"Duo doesn't hate Heero, in fact far from it. Maybe I should tell   
you from the beginning when their 'hatred' for each other started."  
  
"Sounds like a plan," Trowa agreed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, while Trowa was discovering some interesting information   
about his cousin and Quatre's brother, Duo, Heero was suffering from problems   
that he did not want, namely Duo. "Duo, give me back my laptop now before I beat   
you with a hockey stick!" Heero shouted angrily.  
  
Duo smiled sweetly as he hugged Heero's precious laptop almost   
lovingly. "No," the braided boy said simply as he eyed Heero with fierce blue-violet   
eyes.  
  
"Give it back NOW!" Heero said icily as he stared defiantly at Duo   
with anger blaring in his eyes.  
  
"No," Duo said from the corner from where he sat with his knees up to   
his chest as he clutched the laptop. There was a long moment of silence before   
Duo smirked and said something. "You're eyes, they burn with anger! They   
look beautiful when you're angry!" he said as he smiled seductively at the   
snarling Heero.  
  
Heero's anger turned to confusion, not understanding what Duo meant   
as he continued to stare at the short haired boy. He was not expecting for   
Duo to suddenly stand up so quickly, barely placing the laptop on Heero's   
bed before he stood in front of Heero with mere centimeters between them making   
Heero feel very uncomfortable.  
  
"Hmmm...You don't look Japanese..." Duo said as he watched Heero with his  
intense gaze.  
  
Heero blinked a couple of times before mumbling, "I'm a quarter   
Japanese," as he tried to back away from Duo like a frightened animal. Heero didn't   
get a chance to get very far because Duo's hand grabbed his arm, refraining him   
from any possibilities of escape. Heero closed his eyes and swallowed as Duo   
drew closer towards him but before anything could happen, their dorm room door   
opened and Wufei stormed in. "For Nataku's sake, can't you two hear when   
someone is knocking on your door? Must be all that music blaring from Maxwell's   
racket box," he grumbled as he motioned at the CD player that blared some   
form of heavy metal music.  
  
Heero faintly heard Duo growl before he glared daggers at Wufei   
before he stormed out of the room. "What's his problem? Did he finally   
realize picking on you was stupid?" Wufei questioned with mild amusement.  
  
Heero all but sighed in relief as he shrugged. "I don't know. We   
never speak to each other."  
  
Wufei seemed to accept this, not noticing his friend's discomfort as   
he shrugged his shoulder to shift the weight of his book bag that rested on his   
left shoulder. "I just wanted to know if you were interested in   
practicing chapter four of our sight singing together?  
  
"Sure," was Heero's one word response as he gathered his books and   
placed them in his book bag. "Sounds like a god idea. I'm not very good at   
singing and using solfege (2) anyway. I could use the practice." The two boys   
left together after Heero grabbed his jacket from his chair.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Do, mi, re, mi, so, la so -" Heero sang with his tenor voice as he   
sang the notes using the solfege.  
  
"Wrong. You're singing the mi off-key," Wufei stated as he pushed   
his glasses a bit back on his nose. "This is how it's supposed to sound," Wufei   
stated as he played the notes on the piano in the practice room they were using.  
  
"See, I told you I sucked at this stuff. I have no particular desire   
to ever become a singer but they don't seem to pick up on that here."  
  
Wufei laughed a little as he smiled at his distressed friend. "It's   
not that hard, you just need more practice. You're just a little unsure of   
the pitch, your voice is fine and I'm sure you'll hit the right pitches in no   
time."  
  
"Is that a polite way of saying I suck, Fei-kun?" Heero question as   
he closed his book on his lap.  
  
Wufei laughed as he slapped his knee. "No you don't suck, not that I   
want to know what you suck, that's none of my business," Wufei said   
lecherously before continuing, ignoring the look of shock on Heero's face. "You have a   
nice voice, you're just not used to singing!"  
  
Heero nodded in agreement as he reopened his book and continued to   
practice, smiling each time he sang one of the melodies properly. After   
practicing for another half-hour, the two boys left towards their respective rooms,   
Heero stopping along the way to check his mail. He smiled as he saw a   
letter from Catherine but his smile quickly turned into a frown as he spotted   
another letter from his mysterious sender. He opened it and found a poem that read:  
  
I grieve and dare not show my discontent,  
I love and yet am forced to seem to hate,  
I do, yet dare not say I ever meant,  
I seem stark mute but inwardly do prate.*  
I am and not, I freeze and yet am burned,  
Since from myself another self I turned.  
  
My care is like my shadow in the sun,  
Follows me flying, flies when I pursue it,  
Stands and lies by me, doth what I have done.**  
His too familiar care *** doth make me rue **** it.  
No means I find to rid him from my breast,  
Till by the end of things it be suppressed.  
  
Some gentler passion slide into my mind,  
For I am soft and made of melting snow;  
Or be more cruel, love, and so be kind.  
Let me or***** float or sink, be high or low.  
Or let me live with some more sweet content,  
Or die and so forget what love ere meant. (3)  
  
Heero recognized the poem again from his English Lit class. Heero's   
faced twisted into anger as he snarled and vowed to find out who was the   
person behind all of these letters as he stiffly walked back to his room, never   
noticing the pair of eyes that watched him from the shadows.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC...?  
  
1 - Quoted from Christopher Marlowe's 'Doctor Faustus'  
2 - Solfege is a singing/musical notation technique using 'do, re, me, fa, so,  
la, ti, do.' In sight singing, it is used to help train the ear for proper  
pitch(sound). There's your music lesson for the day. I'll spare you the  
rest of what I was going to include in this footnote.  
3 - This is a poem written by Queen Elizabeth I titled 'On Monsieur's   
Departure' she wrote this while breaking off marriage engagements to the   
French Duke of Anjou in 1582, and was rumoured to have a possible romantic   
involvement with the earl of Essex, who was later executed for treason   
(remind me never to piss that woman off). I thought it went well since it's a   
poem of yearning but never getting, at least the way I see it.  
  
Poem footnotes:  
  
* - it means chatter  
** - does everything I do  
*** - my own care (or sorrow) that he caused  
**** - it means regret  
***** - it means either  
  
I'd like to thank: Etenral-Sleeper; I'm glad you like it, but I can't tell you if it's Duo because I'd ruin the story if I did. I'll just have to be mean and make you wait and see! *grins* Elle-FaTe2x1; I don't think our Hee-chan gets the clue what Duo's singing to him eh? I'm glad you like it ^_^ DreamWeaver; Duo isn't insecure/abuse the ones he loves...well...not entirely, he HAS a reason, as lame as it will be, but he does -_-; Tanith; I can't tell you if it's going to be 1x2 as much as I'd love to my muse would kill me due to plot revealation (is that a word?), and thanks for the correction, I think chou-chou can be used either way...I think. You think I'd have payed more attention to french grammer since I've taken it since I was a kid but um, unfortunately I'm not as good as I once was and I live next to the province of Quebec oy...sorry and thanks for the correction! Selune and Pun E'eco; Your questions will be answered in time my young grasshopper, right now patience is a virtue and you'll have to wait. Don't kill me though, killing baaaad! diane; Ooo you're a smart one! you'll see how *coughs* our little Heero's wooed *smirks* Can't tell you my plot though, now can I! I hate to leave you in suspense though *beats university with a stick* Unfortunately you may have to wait though, I've got exams in less than three weeks and too many freaking essays to boot. Lord have mercy on my pathetic soul! I'm glad you liked the pokemon interlude though, I have to add humour, it wouldn't be me if there was no humour, I HATE writing angst *chuckles* and I agree, their outfits that they wore were yummy! *wipes drool* Oops -_-; kalbunny; I'm glad you like it, and yes it was Zechs. Hee! I secretly like 6x5 pairings but shh! I'm also a diehard Merian and Wufei fan and closet case 6x5, Virginie; I'm glad you love my story, don't worry about being french, je suis capable de parler votre langue! Terribly, but I still can! Vive le Canada and it's bilingualism *waves little Canadian flag out of patriotism* hexAdecimal; I wonder who that person was who kissed Heero...hmmm...we'll have to find out now won't we! Foxfire; I'm really glad you enjoy how I write my story! I try to describe my characters (who are not really mine and belong to their respective creators) decently. I took a Writer's course in high school, it was fun *sigh* I miss high school, and yes, music theory is bad, I suck at math and can relate. Timing has got to be the thing I suck the most at next to rhytmic dictation and yep, sight singing. I can sing, but not solfege!!! Mind you, it is helpful...  
  
*promptly goes back to reading her book that is due tomorrow....*  
  
Any questions or comments? E-mail me at: Hakumei@otakumail.com Any flames will be laughed at and promptly trashed where it rightfully belongs. Oh REVIEW PLEASE! I love them!  
  
I's be a proud member of the SDDI. 


	6. Chapter 5

Title: Minuet in G   
  
Author: Hakumei  
  
Disclaimers: The Gundam boys don't belong to me, they never will. I'm a poor college kid so don't sue. You won't get much out of me save for maybe a few pennies. However, the plot does belong to me, I'm just borrowing the characters.   
  
Notes: Thank you my reviewers! I love getting them and I didn't think this would be as good as it seemed, I'm glad you all like it!  
  
Pairings: 4+3, 1+5, 2+1, 5+6   
  
Warnings: Shounen ai, language, AU, OOC Heero, a Duo who's a brat to our Heero, mild sexual content, mostly just kissing.  
  
Archived: http://www.angelfire.com/tx/canadianna/ http://ilovebshonen.stormloader.com/gwindex.htm and http://www.angelfire.com/anime3/ides/frame.html  
  
Dedication: Gwynn Whitelock who wanted me to write this fic and Ides because..well just because.  
  
On to the story!!!!  
  
Did I mention OOC Heero?  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Part 5  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero snorted as Quatre showed he and Wufei their costumes. "There is NO way Fei and me are going as a cowboy and Indian. How come you and Trowa get decent costumes?"  
  
Trowa blinked and smiled. "Because neither Quatre or I look good as an Indian, we don't have the look. Besides, I wanted to be a Jedi Knight, so it was settled that Quatre and I go as apprentice and Master. (1) And you're going as a sheriff, not a cowboy, Heero."  
  
Heero pouted cutely. "What's the difference? They both look the same to me." Heero turned to Wufei who was still gaping at his outfit. "I...I simply refuse to wear that!" Wufei blushed as he pointed to the deerskin chaps and matching moccasins... and nothing else. He glared at Heero  
who was smirking at him. "Piss off, Lone Ranger!"  
  
Quatre smiled, brushing a strand of blond hair away from his eyes. "You and Heero could have dressed as sailors. You both would have looked cute in that but alas; someone took the outfits from my very grasp, as I wasabout to take them. Milliardo will love your costume though Fei!"  
Quatre added encouragingly to the blushing and fumbling Wufei.  
  
"All right, I'll dress in the stupid costume," Wufei said, all but protesting.  
  
"Good, now hurry up and get dressed. The Halloween party's in less than an hour!" The four boys all went to put on their respective costumes and about fifteen minutes later, regrouped in Trowa and Quatre's room, Wufei the last one to still show up. Quatre smiled as he praised Heero's costume. He wore blue jeans, cowboy boots, and a light green chemise with a black leather vest along with a twinkling plastic silver painted sheriff badge that was worn on the left flap of his vest. He wore a dark brown cowboy hat to finish his costume, his brown bangs poking through his hat, giving him a roguish appearance. Heero nodded and Quatre had the urge to say: Good evening sheriff, but held his tongue dreading the Heero Yuy glare of doom and settled for a smile and hello instead. Quatre then turned to Trowa, who looked good in his brown Jedi robe and ensemble, a plastic blue light saber attached to his belt marking him as the apprentice. Quatre himself  
had the green light saber to show that he was the master, as his brown cape flowed about his shoulders. Trowa frowned slightly but Quatre never had the chance to ask if something was the matter because Wufei finally arrived, albeit grumbling and looking rather unhappy.  
  
"Sorry I'm late, I had to put the face paint on and this feather was hell to put in my hair. I had to as a girl on my floor to help me," he said grudgingly as he pointed to the red feather attached to a lock of his loose black hair. All three boys stared at Wufei with their mouths  
practically unhinged. Wufei looked VERY good in his costume. His deerskin chaps fitted snugly in all the right places and his bare chest was well toned but not overly muscular, after all Wufei did do Martial Arts for a hobby. He had red, green, and blue stripes of face paint along his cheek. He looked at his friends curiously as he clutched the plastic spear. "I'm calling myself Running Wind," he added seriously, missing their lustful stares.  
  
Trowa cleared his throat and nodded stiffly. "Sounds good, shall we get going then?"  
  
Three heads nodded in unison as they agreed to head downstairs towards the Halloween party. When they arrived to the party, Wufei started to feel slightly self-conscious about his appearance when people started to stare at him. He leaned over to Heero who was sipping on a glass of punch and asked, "why are those people staring at me," in a hushed tone.  
  
Heero downed the rest of his drink before replying to his worrisome friend. "Because you look good?" Wufei blushed crimson at Heero's blunt statement. "That's not funny, Yuy."  
  
Crossing his legs in a manly way Heero turned his head at Wufei. "Who says I was trying to be funny?"  
  
Wufei snorted in annoyance. "You try walking around in this outfit and tell me that you don't feel the slightest bit self-conscious."  
  
"This is true. Trowa and Quatre would never be able to get me to leave my room if I had to wear that but Wufei you look fine. You pull off the Native American look better than I ever would."  
  
There was a light tap on Wufei's shoulder, interrupting their conversation. "Care to dance?" Wufei turned around to face Milliardo who wore a sailor outfit, the very same one Quatre had mentioned about earlier. "Sure." He silently noted to talk to a certain blonde friend of his for failing to mention who 'snatched' the sailor costume from him at the costume shop. Milliardo led the way to dance floor, holding Wufei by his hand. Wufei noticed that the DJ was wearing a cheesy vampire costume, changing the CDs in his machine. Wufei smiled as he and Milliardo started to dance together. Tonight definitely looked like it would be fun for the Chinese boy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dancing together during a slow song, Trowa looked down at his partner, Quatre and whispered in his ear. "You're up to something. I can tell."  
  
Quatre looked up at Trowa, his arms around his neck, his eyes flickering with amusement as he stared up at his dance partner. "Who says I am?" he told the auburn haired boy with an air of innocence.  
  
"You have a knowing look like you KNOW something is going to happen. I warn you, don't be playing matchmaker with Heero. He can find his own love interests himself. He is a perfectly able and healthy male."  
  
"I'm not trying to do anything to Heero, so quit worrying and keep dancing. I might get jealous if one of these girls standing against the walls comes and takes you away."  
  
Trowa grinned as he held Quatre closer. "Yes Master."  
  
The two young men continued to dance, oblivious to their surrounding area as the music continued to flow and change into different rhythms and styles throughout the night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero sighed as he stared at his now empty cup of punch. This party was starting to get rather boring.His friends had left him, focusing primarily on their own wants rather than stick together as a group. He knew this would happened and did forgive his friends, but couldn't help but feel just a little bit lonely and neglected. He smiled a little when he saw his music history teacher, Mr. Kushrenada walk by dressed as the Phantom of the Opera. Mr. Kushrenada was and odd fellow and loved opera immensely and stated during their last class that he would be going as the Phantom as a sort of joke. He was supervising the party so nothing would get out of hand since it was being held on school grounds. Heero sighed again feeling slightly melancholic as he toyed with his empty cup. He was not expecting someone to ever ask him to dance while he leaned against the wall, looking like a pretty wallflower rather than dancing with the rest of the young adults attending the party.  
  
A Gypsy dressed in red garments had approached him, the shimmering gold finishing on the veil and belt area, flashing in his direction as it caught his attention. (2)  
  
Heero couldn't recognize the person because the veil except for the eyes covered his or her entire face and it was too dark to tell what colour they were. The person's hair was hidden under the red veil, revealing none of its colour to him. The person wore the poofy Arabic pants but still looked like a Gypsy despite the Arabic touch (3). The gold trimmings on the pants   
sparked as the person's hips swayed to the music. He could tell the person was smirking when the Gypsy approached him just by the sparkle in their eye. The Gypsy's shirt was something akin to a tank top and Heero could only stare as a pale arm extended towards his direction and a soft husky  
voice asked him to dance. He blinked owlishly before nodding his head and taking the hand that was offered to him as he was led to the dance floor. Upon arriving at the dance floor, the Gypsy brought her arms around his neck, bringing them closer, causing Heero to blush at the contact. The Gypsy then leaned her head against his shoulder as they danced together. Heero brought   
his arms around the Gypsy's waist, swaying with the music. He faintly noticed Wufei heading towards the punch bar, waving his hand as he walked by with Milliardo in toe.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trowa smiled as he noticed his cousin finally dancing with someone as he wore a contented smile as he and his partner danced. "It looks like Heero's having a good time as well," Trowa said nodding his head towards Heero's direction.  
  
Quatre grinned and nodded his head. "Yep, good for him! But if you'll excuse me for a minute, I have to go to the washroom."  
  
Trowa raised a brow as Quatre let go of him. "Oh? Go ahead. I'll meet you at the salad bar. I'm getting a little hungry." Quatre nodded his head quickly before he disappeared into the crowd.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero was still dancing with is Gypsy, enjoying the feeling of the warmth that surrounded him. He could feel the Gypsy staring at him, which slightly unnerved him because he didn't know why. The lights suddenly went dark as someone turned off the lights, the music still booming as his arms tightened around the Gypsy. He suddenly felt warm breath close to his mouth and then   
soft warm lips brushed against his almost carefully before deepening the kiss. Heero found himself eagerly kissing back his kisser. After about a minute into the kiss, the lights turned back on and the Gypsy pulled away. She covered her face but not quick enough to see a satisfied smirk on her face. "I must leave," the Gypsy said in a husky voice, almost apologetically to him as she turned to leave.  
  
"But I don't even know your name, you can't leave yet!" Heero called after the girl who had sparked an interested in him, he saw a strand of long brown hair as the veil began to fall off but he never caught his Gypsy's face. He tried to chase her but was not quick enough and ended up running into a startled Quatre. "Sorry," he muttered as he dusted himself off.  
  
"Having fun?" Quatre asked giving Heero a kind smile.  
  
Heero pouted sulkily. "I'm going back to my room, I'm tired."  
  
Quatre nodded his head in understanding, his eyes reflecting pity towards the stoic boy. "That's ok, I'll be sure to tell Trowa and Wufei that you've left. Anyway, I'm off. I promised Trowa we would dance more!"  
  
Heero nodded, letting Quatre leave. He frowned when he noticed Duo entering the room in a baseball uniform and cap, grinning widely as his friends greeted him. One of his fellow band members, a red head, slapped him playfully on his back causing him to stumble forwards a little,  
giving Heero the easy escape he needed in hopes of not being noticed by his enemy. As Heero tried to flee the party without Duo noticing, he found that as he was leaving, Duo's eyes ended up resting on him as he stood in the entrance way, staring at Heero almost in a challenging fashion. He smirked at Heero before winking playfully at Heero who in return, stiffly walked out  
of the room and headed towards his dorm room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ The Next Morning ~  
  
Wufei blinked a couple of times before opening his eyes and closing them tightly as he groaned, feeling his headache hit him with a pounding force. He then felt cool gentle fingers touch his forehead in a calculating manner before they left. Wufei cracked an eye open and found Milliardo's baby blue eyes looking down at him with concern. Wufei noticed immediately that he   
was not in his room and could not identify where he was. "Where am I?" he asked as his voice croaked from misuse.  
  
"You're in my room. You should rest some more. You passed out last night after drinking all that punch, someone spiked the punch and you ended up drinking way too much. This was the closest place I could carry you and I couldn't leave you alone by yourself in your room. So I vouched for  
nursing you back to health."  
  
Wufei laid back against the pillow and scrunched his nose in distaste. "I apologize for being a burden to you. I did not predict these outcomes and end up being a raving drunkard."  
  
Milliardo placed a finger on Wufei's lips hushing him."Rest. Sleep off your hang over and forget about it. It happens! But you'll owe me. A date...next Friday at six," he said with a smile as he tucked Wufei in his bed.  
  
"One thing, where did you sleep last night?" Wufei asked.  
  
"Next to you of course! You really didn't think that I'd sleep on the floor now do you?"  
  
"N...no," Wufei stuttered as he blushed slightly.  
  
Milliardo looked at Wufei seriously. "Get some rest, I'll be here when you wake up because I'll be working on an essay for most of the day."  
  
Wufei nodded his head sleepily falling asleep shortly after to the sound of Milliardo's pen scratching on his paper.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero woke up to the sun peaking through the curtains as it gently caressed his cheek. He opened an eye, staring up at the beam of light on the ceiling and smiled warmly. He loved the sunshine and hoped that it would mark the beginning of a hopefully good day. Maybe he'd be able to figure out who the mysterious Gypsy girl is. Heero liked both boys and girls and usually leaned towards boys but he found that this Gypsy girl was very alluring. Heero grunted when he tried to get out of bed and felt something heavy draped across his stomach and chest. He looked down and found Duo under his covers, nestled up against him and cuddling him like a giant teddy bear, wearing a contented smile. Had Heero not felt so much animosity towards the boy, he might have permitted Duo to continue sleeping, or maybe even wake him up politely, but having your enemy share your bed and wearing nothing more than boxers (he noticed this when Duo shifted in his sleep and rubbed up against him), he vouched for the sanest approach, he yelled.  
  
Heero yelled so loudly that he startled Duo awake, causing him to bolt up and fall into Heero's lap. At this point Heero was to shocked to react and sat frozen with Duo in his lap. Duo sleepily blinked a couple of times before turning around, still sitting in Heero's lap as he wrapped his legs around Heero. "Good morning Hee-chan!" Duo said chirpily at the petrified   
Heero.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing in my bed?" Heero asked as he tried to regain his usual stoic composure.  
  
"Well, when I came back from the party last night, your bed was just too inviting and all the more closer than my bed. You also seemed nice and warm to snuggle up to and I was so cold! How could a guy like me who was freezing to the bone resist such a tempting offer?"  
  
"An iron will and a death wish?" Heero replied venomously.  
  
Duo giggled as he tapped Heero's nose with a finger. "Heero, you can be such a stick in the mud sometimes. Loosen up! I'll give you your first lesson starting now." Heero never had a chance to react before Duo pinned him against the bed and lay on top of him, kissing him hungrily, practically devouring his lips. Heero at first did not react and lay there stunned and very frightened. He now hated Duo with the equal amount of passion that Duo poured into his kiss. Heero liked the Gypsy girl, he wanted to find her and go out with her and felt like he was cheating the girl as Duo kept on kissing him. He tried to push Duo off him but failed as Duo slipped a hand up his nightshirt. It was then that Heero's thoughts changed about Duo. He   
was kissing his archenemy in his bed and enjoying it. This was wrong, Heero weakly argued.He could do this, never! With an unknown amount of strength he managed to shove Duo off him causing to fall on his back, staring up at Heero with confusion and lust in his eyes.  
  
"This insanity ends now," Heero said icily as he put on some clothes, packed some things in his backpack along with his wallet and keys and fled the room like a bat out of Hell, leaving Duo behind. Duo sat on Heero's bed for a good while, shoulders hunched as his head rested on his knees.He finally looked up with teary violet eyes before he asked out loud, "Why? What did I   
do wrong?" But nothing answered him but the cold bitter silence of the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC...?  
  
Don't kill me! I know that was cruel, but it's important to the story. *dodges angry fans*  
  
1 - Ahem, I'm a fan of Star Wars, well except Episode II I didn't really like that one.  
  
2 - I've been surrounded by Gypsies for the past 2 weeks. I did an ethnography (like a book report) review about Gypsies for my Anthropology class. Then I saw the Addams Family Halloween Special where Lurch dances with Gypsy, and my friends Ides posted her Gypsy fic "First Vision" which I've been re-reading. Here's the link if you're interested in reading: http://www.angelfire.com/anime3/ides/vision.html  
  
3 - Gypsies do not dress like this, Halloween costumes and Hollywood tend to over dramatacize things.  
  
Thank you for the reviews: Terrasa: You got more ^_^ And you'll find out why Heero and Duo hate each other in due time, I promise! Elle-FaTe2x1: Heero is definately thickheaded and a tad bit slow, but with good reason. I'll try to update as fast as I can, but stupid exams start in less than three days so...I'll be studying, don't hold it against me though! azngurl: I haven't read Anne Frank, I got the quote from a poster actually, and happy early 13th birthday! TA: thank you, I am glad you like my writtings ^_^ Violet Tears: Yes Heero is very dense, painfully so! And Yes Wufei said that, I like to think Wufei as a closet case hentai, in a cute sort of way. And there will be no beating of the Heero! *protects Heero with a Hyrulean Shield* Heheh, I talk to fictional chracters allll the time, it's perfectly sane, the voices in my head told me so! diane: I was aiming for unexpected when I made Duo and Quatre brothers, and actually Duo didn't use his Winner charms...um, you'll found out later, I can't reveal the plot just now! And yes, I don't write a whimpy whiney Heero, I may write him out a tad bit OOC but not to those extremes! NEVER! Also, I think Duo makes a good agressor, Heero's to blind sometimes *fwaps Heero over the head* poor guy can't tell his roommate loves him even if it smacks him in the face! Heero feels so alone because I speak from experience as a first year university studen when you know NO ONE here, it's a little bit intimidating, but I assure you I am fine now and have really good friends to keep company. Except I knew no one on campus, but Heero's experiences are not mine, gwad I hate self inserts/Mary Sue's! Anywhoo, I babble thanks for reviewing ^_^ Virginie: You'll get to see Duo play with Heero more, in a PG-13 way of course, I'm very bad at writting reltionship stuff, I think. But you'll get to see more! I promise, but I still feel bad for what I did to Duo in this chapter so don't kill me! Foxfire: Heero isn't beating on Duo for one darn good reason, but that's a secret that I'm sure you already know by now. Duo is definately disgusing himself and torturing Heero for a reason, a stupid reason but albeit a reason! You'll find out either in the next chapter or the one after that. And I don't sing either, I have to take Sight Singing because it's required but I am in a choir, we actually had our Christmas concert last Saturday, my instrument is actually recorder, I play celtic and classical/baroque recorder. But I do play the piano too, just not overly well and I only have a grade 7 level...so um, yeah. I'm a jack of all trades in music but I master none, which annoys my mom to noooo end! Keep practicing at the piano, it's a nifty instrument. Ita-chan: I feel bad for Heero and I'm writing the story, that and my beta reader Gwynn gets a kick out of how evil I get each chapter. It's kind of comical, but I won't go there. Gwynn might strangle me, heavens knows why she hasn't yet! And I know it's mean to torture poor Heero, I'm a fan myself I wake up to a Heero poster ever morning on my wall, it makes the bleak dreary doorm walls look oh-so much brighter, wouldn't you agree? Posters are so much fun! I promise you that my Heero-torture is within good reason, the HYLAC (Heero Yuy Lovers Anonymous Club) might kill me if I torture him TOO much! Thank you for the review!  
  
Thanks again all for reviewing, it makes my day brighter! ^_^  
  
*Goes back to studying for her exams*  
  
Any questions or comments? E-mail me at: Hakumei@otakumail.com Any flames will be laughed at and promptly trashed where it rightfully belongs. Oh REVIEW PLEASE! I love them!  
  
I's be a proud member of the SDDI. 


	7. Chapter 6

Title: Minuet in G   
  
Author: Hakumei  
  
Disclaimers: The Gundam boys don't belong to me, they never will. I'm a poor college kid so don't sue. You won't get much out of me save for maybe a few pennies. However, the plot does belong to me, I'm just borrowing the characters. Also, I'd like to note, I do not own the lyrics from Burning Desire, they belong to the creators of Initial D. I'm just again, borrowing them.  
  
Notes: Thank you my reviewers! I love getting them and I didn't think this would be as good as it seemed, I'm glad you all like it! If you want to host this fic on your site, ask, just email me first!  
  
Pairings: 4+3, 1+5, 2+1, 5+6   
  
Warnings: Shounen ai, language, AU, OOC Heero, a Duo who's a brat to our Heero, angst (I think?)  
  
Archived:   
http://www.angelfire.com/tx/canadianna/ http://ilovebshonen.stormloader.com/gwindex.htm http://www.angelfire.com/anime3/ides/frame.html and http://www1.freewebs.com/libertyville/  
  
Dedication: Gwynn Whitelock who wanted me to write this fic and Ides because..well just because.  
  
On to the story!!!!  
  
Did I mention OOC Heero? Probably, Hell I should say most of the characters are OOC so I don't get my pretty little head bitten off by angry fangirls and boys.  
  
One more thing...Merry Christmas, and um...Happy New Year to you all! I hope you have safe and Happy Holidays  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Part 6  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was later in the afternoon, shortly after one, when Wufei had returned to his own proper dorm room and had taken a shower and cleaned himself off. He had slept a good while in Milliardo's room and was pleased to find that as promised, Milliardo would be at his desk typing away on his essay. Most of Wufei's hangover had gone and he felt much better. Milliardo told him to return to his room to freshen up and rest a bit more, and Wufei couldn't oblige more. He had after all, felt like he was already intruding since Milliardo had been working on his essay. He was just finishing up his shower and was now brushing his teeth when he heard someone furiously bang on his door. With his toothbrush still in his mouth and a towel wrapped around his waist, he opened the door and found a very disheveled looking Heero holding a duffel bag and his black backpack on his back nearly falling off the owner's shoulder in his disarray. "Where have you been? I've been trying to track you down all morning...I'm in a bit of a situation..." Heero said softly as Wufei arched a brow, his loose hair dripping slightly on his shoulders causing him to shiver from the cold. He looked at Heero and said "Maxwell?" but since he still had his toothbrush in his mouth it sounded more like "Maxsh'ell"  
  
Heero smiled a little but turned serious and nodded his head. Wufei motioned him in, closing the door behind them so he could finish brushing his teeth and get some clothes on. Heero sat on Wufei's bed, waiting for him. The Chinese boy returned a few minutes later dressed in some jeans and a t-shirt as he sat next to his friend. "What happened?"  
  
Heero took in a breath and retold the even that had taken part that very moment, leaving out that he sort of, kind of, well okay really enjoyed the kiss that Duo had given him. Wufei listened to his distressed friend with a kind ear as he explained his current situation.  
  
"So you see, I can't go back. I don't want to go back to my room...that...bastard will be in my room ready to take an advantage of me," Heero said heatedly.  
  
"You can call campus security and file for assault you know, technically that isn't permitted." Wufei offered as a suggestion.  
  
Heero shook his head. "No, I can't do that. I don't want to cause a scene. I just want to enjoy my university life like I am supposed to and not have to worry about this. But first off, can I bunk with you for a while? I promise I don't snore!" Heero added almost desperately.  
  
Wufei threw a pillow at him, hitting Heero square in the face. "You do so snore, I've slept over at your place enough times to know you do, but if it's of any consolation, you don't snore very loudly. And yes, you can stay with me. You're lucky I predicted you'd end up spending the night more than once because I brought a sleeping bag. But you owe me, big time."  
  
Heero nodded his head. "Anything to stay away from that bastard. I can't go back to my room. Not unless I really have to."  
  
"Of course, but you can't stay here forever. Eventually you're going to have to go back to your room, no offense. You're going to have to face Maxwell at some point in time." Wufei warned.  
  
Heero tensed slightly at the mention of ever seeing...Duo...again. "I know I'll see him again, he's in all of my classes remember? He took a fancy sitting near me in most of them. No matter how much I try, I know I can't really get rid of him. Besides, I still want to figure out who that Gypsy girl was. I still haven't found out who she was. I tried looking for her while waiting for you this morning. Not a clue, no one knows who she was!"  
  
Wufei shook his head. "You'll find her. I know you will! She could be under your nose for all you know and is just playing hard to get. Women are like that you know. I have three sisters and I hear ALL about their womanly affairs."  
  
Heero snickered. Wufei was the only boy in his family and being the youngest he certainly got pampered by his sisters as well as being their shoulder to cry on. "Yes, I know Wufei. But Lei, Xing-Mei, and Meiran are really nice."  
  
Wufei hit Heero again with another pillow. "You only like them because every time you come over they make you rice and feed you food."  
  
Heero blushed slightly at this. True Catherine wasn't a gourmet chef, but he couldn't help but like Wufei's sisters' cooking. They were really good at cooking, but it was no surprise since Wufei's family owned a Chinese restaurant. "Shut up Fei! Anyway, what do I owe you for my being intruding on your humble abode?"  
  
Wufei looked at his friend with a strange gleam in his eye as he proceeded to tell just what he was going to have to do as payment.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
Soft sobbing was heard from Trowa and Quatre's room as Duo Maxwell cried on his older brother's shoulder, as his older brother gently rubbed his back in comfort. "I didn't mean to be so forward on Heero! I can't help it Quatre! I just can't. I really like Heero, Hell I've liked Heero since grade five, I just didn't know what it meant back then and never could tell him since he always hated me." Duo said as Quatre continued to rub his back.  
  
"I am sure Heero doesn't hate you," Quatre reassured.  
  
"Actually, I'm quite positive he does," Trowa said from where he sat on his bed, quietly observing the too.  
  
Quatre narrowed his eyes. "You're not helping the situation here, Trowa." Quatre hissed as more tears filled Duo's eyes.  
  
"I can't believe I'm involved in this situation to begin with! If Heero ever found out I'm the one who gave Duo the address to send those letter he would kill me, let alone rip my guts out if he found out I occasionally delivered those letters myself to the post man in our Residence." Trowa said softly.  
  
Quatre sighed audibly as Duo wiped his eyes with a sleeve and sniffled, sitting up. "Thanks Quatre. I'm sorry for burdening you two like this. I don't usually get so emotional, let alone cry. I don't think I've cried since elementary school." Duo said with a slight return of his usually humour. "It's just that I hear Quatre talk about how you two got together shortly after Halloween and how he gushes about how good of a couple you two are and I can't help but feel jealous!"  
  
Trowa snorted, more annoyed at Duo's presence than anything. "We wouldn't have been together had it not been for Quatre."  
  
Quatre smiled slightly to Trowa. "Yeah, I had my eye on you since I gave you that award and presented you with your scholarship that night. I knew I had to go to this school and of course they couldn't help but accept me. I also managed to pull a few strings to get us to room together, and if nothing had happened between us, because after all, I wasn't sure you liked boys, I'd have been just content with being your friend."  
  
Duo rolled his eyes. "I somehow doubt that, you kept gushing at him and staring at him at that party, I remember. I came close several times to shoving a bun in your mouth you were gaping so much."  
  
Quatre blushed as Trowa looked at Duo inquisitively. "I didn't know you had attended that award party. Heero sure didn't notice you, I'd have heard him complaining about it for at least a good solid week after."  
  
Duo smiled wistfully as he stared down at the comforter of Quatre's bed. "That's because I didn't let myself be known to you that I was there. I watched you all from afar. You know I was jealous when Heero kept dancing with that Peacecraft girl and I couldn't help but think how I wanted to beat her to the ground and steal him away. But I knew then he'd hate me for it, and I know now he still would hate me for it, especially after what I did..." Duo sniffled again.  
  
Trowa sighed. "One thing, don't mention the word Peacecraft in my presence ever again. That girl stalked Heero for weeks on end; she even ended up sitting next to him at your graduation. Poor Heero, that girl had it bad for him but was quite a scary one."  
  
Quatre stood up and walked over to where Trowa sat. "I hope you realize Wufei is dating the brother of that very same Peacecraft..."  
  
Trowa's eyes widened as Duo hid a smile. "You're kidding me? Those two don't look related, or even act it. Milliardo seems so much more, mature and fun."  
  
"Don't forget, less scary and not a stalker." Duo added in.  
  
"Hmm that too." Trowa agreed.  
  
"Guys..." Quatre scolded.  
  
Duo giggled, relaxing a bit more. "I still have to deliver a letter to Heero that I had wrote yesterday, Trowa. He's getting it, despite what he thinks of me now. I can't help it no more!"  
  
Trowa nodded, but a frown was worn on his face as he looked at the saddened Duo. "He's going to figure out eventually that you are the one responsible for those letters and his secret admirer. If you think he acted badly now, I'd hate to see how he'd react then..."  
  
Quatre stiffened as sat next to Trowa. "He'll have to get through me first before he lays a finger on my younger brother."  
  
"You haven't seen Heero really pissed off, now have you Quatre? I think Heero would cream you before you could say boo, before moving on and killing Duo." Trowa warned.  
  
"So you're saying I'm weak?" Quatre asked defensively, turning away from Trowa.  
  
Duo had to laugh at his brother. "Trowa, I think you underestimate my brother here. Quatre maybe petite and all, but he's pretty damn strong. I know of all people, because last year, I pissed him off at a pool party and he picked me up, slung me over his shoulders and threw me into the pool a few short seconds later."  
  
Trowa gaped at the sulking Quatre, not believing that his small-framed boyfriend could manage to pick up Duo who was a good foot taller than him. "Remind me never to get you pissed off..."  
  
Quatre turned around and smirked before kissing Trowa on his nose. "Better remember that, because I'd feel horribly guilty if I ended up hurting you." He said before kissing his boyfriend.  
  
Duo was practically gagging from where he sat on Quatre's bed. "Oh please! Spare me the sap! I want to keep my food in my stomach."  
  
Trowa rolled his eyes before looking seriously at Duo. "So why do you and Heero 'hate' each other? If we're ever going to patch up this soap operatic story, I need to have some facts because I might as well help since I'm already in deep enough."  
  
Duo stuck his tongue out at Trowa before joining them on Trowa's bed. "Oh, gee thanks! Well, since you asked oh so nicely...it happened when we were in kindergarten, attending St. Theresa's Elementary school...mom had wanted me to attend a catholic school because that's what faith she was and wanted me to believe in the same religion, feh, fat lot that did me. I'd be going to Hell according to that religion for being bisexual...but anyway, it's where I met Heero. We were in the same class, and that's where it all began..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~One Week Later~  
  
Heero gritted his teeth as he held on to Wufei's CD. "Remind me why I am doing this again?"  
  
Wufei knelt next to the CD player and took the CD from Heero's hands as he placed into the player. "Because I didn't have a partner for my dancing project and I needed you to do it. Professor Saunders said it would be okay for you to be my partner and since I knew you didn't have any classes scheduled, you were the perfect victim, I mean partner," Wufei added nastily.  
  
Heero glared at his friend, not fazing him one bit. "But how can our karate be considered dancing?"  
  
"Simple, remember what I told you when we were practicing, Martial Arts is like dancing, except it has swords."  
  
Heero arched a brow. "Actually, that's untrue. When ever Scottish dancers dance the sword dance, they use real swords too."  
  
Wufei brushed a strand of hair out of his eyes before he answered. "This is true, but you know what I mean. You can still use the moves like a dance now come on, we're about to start!"  
  
They got into their rightful places and when the song "Everybody Was Kung Fu Fighting" cued up, they began to 'dance.' Now usually one would have expected the two boys to fight and use the music as simple background music, but Wufei actually having took dance lessons when he was younger (he did it because his sister Meiran wanted a partner in ballroom dancing and none of their other sisters were willing to participate), he knew exactly what to do and how to do it. Both Wufei and Heero had been taking up Karate since they were about six years old, where the two actually met and became friends so the Karate moves were not something new that Heero had to learn. In fact, their performance went quite smooth and flowingly that one would think they had been professionals or something darn close to it because when the music ended, the entire class, including the professor gave a good sounding applause. They took a bow and sat down in their respective chairs to watch the other students do their performance. It was later that day, Wufei found out he got a 90% on that assignment (he was taking a dance course), and his professor was thrilled with the amount of creativity and thought Wufei and done, she even asked if he and Heero could repeat the performance for the university's open house. The two boys grudgingly agreed.  
  
It was later that day, after Wufei's class when he asked if Heero had any luck with finding out who his secret admirer was. Heero shook his head negatively. "Nope, no luck yet. I'm going to try again today."  
  
Wufei nodded. "Well, I'll see you later, I'm going to meet Milliardo, we're going to play pool in the games room. You're welcome to join us if you want later on." Wufei offered.  
  
Heero shook his head. "Naw, three's a crowd! You enjoy yourself and I'll meet you later on back in your room."  
  
Wufei waved as he departed down the hallway, Heero heading towards the mailroom. He was just about to set foot into the room when he heard a familiar unwanted voice speaking. "Hello, Richard. Could you do me a favour again? Could you please put this letter in mailbox 707?"  
  
The elderly post office man who sorted out the university's mail smiled at Duo. "Of course young man, this Heero fellow is sure one lucky young man to receive your letters of admiration." Heero heard Duo's voice falter as he replied sadly to the post office man, "Yeah."  
  
"Cheer up son, I'm sure you two are just fine together!" The man said as he proceeded to put the letter rightfully in Heero's mailbox. Duo and the postman continued to chatter, not noticing Heero walk up to his mailbox and retrieve the letter, anger practically seething through his skin. He non-too gently opened the mailbox, the lid making a clanging sound, causing Duo to turn around as Heero grabbed the letter and closed the lid back. He looked at Duo glaring at him with nothing but hatred as he stalked up to him. "I don't want you to ever fucking place this kind of a sick joke on me ever again, do you hear me Maxwell?" Heero hissed with anger as he waved the letter in front of Duo's face. "I now know who's been sending me all these stupid letters, toying with me. Thought it was funny eh Maxwell? Sending me these letters and that little performance you did a few weeks ago. You disgust me!" Heero said as anger poured from every word. "I heard you speaking to the postman. If I find you doing any more of this sick stuff, I will kill you!"  
  
Duo swallowed audibly as he stared at Heero like a deer caught in a pair of headlights before blinking a couple of times and managed to speak. "It's not what you think Heero! Read the letter! It's how I feel about you!" Duo said almost pleading for Heero to understand.  
  
"I don't care what you mean, I think you're trying to play a cruel joke on me. Well, you know what. I don't' fucking need this. Just leave me the fuck alone and I'll leave you alone, got it? I'll be out of your way if you're out of mine!" Heero said as he crumpled the letter in front of Duo, and marching off, away from Duo, the crumpled letter still in his hand.  
  
"Wait! Come back! I can explain." Duo shouted at Heero's retreating figure, but Heero kept on walking until he was gone and out of sight.  
  
Duo leaned against the wall of mailboxes; his shoulders slumped in a defeated manner as Richard the postman looked on at Duo with sympathy.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was not until Heero was far away and a good distance that he finally ripped open the crumpled letter and read it. When he read it, it was not what he expected. It was lyrics from one of his anime songs he listened to called Burning Desire, from Initial D. He sometimes would play his music when he thought Duo was off. He never imagined that Duo would actually listen to what he played, let alone find some kind of meaning to the lyrics. His eyes scanned the lyrics, his jaw clenching as he read the lyrics that were about love, lust and desire.  
  
Like a greedy man  
I'm coming back to you  
It's time to play my game  
I can't stay without you  
Wanna get you baby  
I'm gonna take your love  
'Cause I need it  
  
Let me be your man  
And let me kiss you there  
I need to touch your body  
It's gonna be all right  
Want you tonight baby  
I wanna get your love  
To make love  
  
Now I wanna be close to you  
I wanna see your body move  
Don't take a rest  
Can you make me hot tonight?  
I'm like a bomb  
I'm busting out  
  
It's a burning desire, it's burning me  
Takes my heart and my soul, uh wow wow  
'Cause you're just like the fire, I'm goin' out of control  
And you drive me crazy  
It's a burning desire, it's burning me  
Takes my heart and my soul, uh wow wow  
'Cause you're just like the fire, I'm goin' out  
I'm getting crazy for you, I want you baby  
  
You can see me now  
Just in front of you  
I'm gonna touch your body  
I know you'll be all right  
Gonna get you babe  
Now you can taste my love  
To make love  
  
Now I wanna be close to you  
I wanna see your body move  
Don't take a rest  
Can you make me hot tonight?  
I'm like a bomb  
I'm busting out  
  
It's a burning desire, it's burning me  
Takes my heart and my soul, uh wow wow  
'Cause you're just like the fire, I'm goin' out of control  
And you drive me crazy  
It's a burning desire, it's burning me  
Takes my heart and my soul, uh wow wow  
'Cause you're just like the fire, I'm goin' out  
I'm getting crazy for you, I want you baby  
  
You can see me now  
Just in front of you  
I'm gonna touch your body  
I know you'll be all right  
Gonna get you babe  
Now you can taste my love  
Let's make love  
  
Now I wanna be close to you  
I wanna see your body move  
Don't take a rest  
Can you make me hot tonight?  
I'm like a bomb  
I'm busting out  
  
It's a burning desire, it's burning me  
Ttakes my heart and my soul, uh wow wow  
'Cause you're just like the fire, I'm goin' out of control  
And you drive me crazy  
It's a burning desire, it's burning me  
Takes my heart and my soul, uh wow wow  
'Cause you're just like the fire, I'm goin' out  
I'm getting crazy for you, I want you baby  
  
Heero felt his knees go weak as he read over the lyrics. This could not be happening. His archenemy could not possibly have these feelings for him. Heero sighed as he stared up at the stucco ceiling. This could not possibly happen...He couldn't possibly fall for Duo, not now...not ever. The Gypsy girl...he had to find the Gypsy girl...maybe she could make it right...just...maybe...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC?  
  
*wipes a tear from her eye*  
  
Gwad! I can't believe I just WROTE that! How terrible of me! I feel horrible for Duo! There's a reason too why I didn't explain why Duo and Heero 'hate' each other. It will be explained in either the next chapter or the one after, mark my words! Just don't kill me okay?! PLEASE! Remember, if you kill the author, there will be no more chapters. But then again, I think I would kill me if I read that and I were you people reading this...  
  
Any questions or comments? E-mail me at: Hakumei@otakumail.com Any flames will be laughed at and promptly trashed where it rightfully belongs. Oh REVIEW PLEASE! I love them!  
  
I's be a proud member of the SDDI. 


	8. Chapter 7

Title: Minuet in G   
  
Author: Hakumei  
  
Disclaimers: The Gundam boys don't belong to me, they never will. I'm a poor college kid so don't sue. You won't get much out of me save for maybe a few pennies. However, the plot does belong to me, I'm just borrowing the characters. Also, I'd like to note, I do not own the lyrics from Burning Desire, they belong to the creators of Initial D. I'm just again, borrowing them.  
  
Notes: Thank you my reviewers! I love getting them and I didn't think this would be as good as it seemed, I'm glad you all like it! If you want to host this fic on your site, ask, just email me first! It took me forever to get this part right. I actually restarted the beginning part because I was completely dissatisfied with it. I'm picky.  
  
Pairings: 4+3, 1+5, 2+1, 5+6   
  
Warnings: Shounen ai, language, AU, OOC Heero, a Duo who's a brat to our Heero, angst (I think?)  
  
Archived:   
http://www.angelfire.com/tx/canadianna/ http://ilovebshonen.stormloader.com/gwindex.htm http://www.angelfire.com/anime3/ides/frame.html and http://www1.freewebs.com/libertyville/  
  
Dedication: Gwynn Whitelock who wanted me to write this fic and Ides because..well just because.  
  
On to the story!!!!  
  
Did I mention OOC Heero? Probably, Hell I should say most of the characters are OOC so I don't get my pretty little head bitten off by angry fangirls and boys.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Part 7  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"O Single-sold jest, soley singular for its singleness" from William Shakespeare Romeo and Juliet Act IV, Scene II (Now say that ten times fast!)  
  
Heero stumbled back to his dorm room, his mind slightly fogged by the three coolers he had consumed at the club he and his friends had gone to. He had left two hours after their arrival, bored and lonely because his friends ended up getting caught up with each other, dancing or conversing in hushed whispers that left Heero feeling more like a third wheel than a friend, so he said his good-byes and took a cab back to the university. He patiently waited the elevator ride up (1), getting off on his floor when it came to a stop, dinging before the doors opened. He fumbled in his pockets for his keys, unlocked his door and walked in his room feeling a bit light headed. His cloudy mind observed that he was not alone in the room, Duo sat on a chair at his desk, shoulders hunched as he appeared to be writing in something that looked like a spiral notebook, possibly a diary.  
  
Heero ignored his roommate, and sat on his bed, putting his head to his hands as he looked through his fingers, sitting there silently. Something red with shiny gold trimmings caught his eye, barely covered in a box under Duo's bed. Recognition flashed as he recognized the fabric the gypsy wore at the dance on Halloween. He silently got up, grabbed the fabric, confirming his suspicion of the garment that belonged to the gypsy that he'd been searching for, rather, one Duo Maxwell. He none-too-gently spun Duo's chair around and thrust the outfit in Duo's field of vision, surprising him as his mouth formed an 'O' as his mind registered what the outfit was and tried to find words to explain, his right hand still tightly clutching the pen he had been using to write with as Heero harshly barked out his sentence. "The Gypsy girl at the dance, that was you wasn't it?" he asked, rage, heartbreak, and anguish written on his face as he threw the clothes at Duo.  
  
Duo's surprise and shock turned quickly to panic as he hastily tried to grab Heero's arm as he backed away from his grasping hand. "Heero! Please! I can explain," the braided boy said almost pleadingly as Heero looked at him with disgust.  
  
"I don't want to hear it, you sick bastard. Do you think its funny toying with other people's emotions like that? Are you and your little buddies laughing at me behind my back about your sick twisted joke?" Heero said angrily as he grabbed his jacket and savagely put it on.  
  
"Please Heero!" Duo said as his blue-violet eyes stared at Heero pleadingly.  
  
Heero didn't even let Duo get another word in as he quickly exited the room. Not bothering to wait for the elevator, he took the stairs, his steps fast and furious as he descended the stairs towards the main floor, and quickly hurried out of the building. Had he been less enraged, he'd have noticed that Duo had followed him, maintaining a safe distance from him. He'd have also noticed the swerving car headed in his direction. He heard his name being shouted before something hard shoved him before he landed in cold snow and something heavy joining him as it fell on top of him. His eyes saw a flash of headlights of a car a mere foot away that came to an immediate halt. The weight on top of him suddenly shifted and he came face to face with Duo, who wore a gray winter hat, multi-coloured scarf, and puffy navy blue winter coat which made a swishing sound as he moved before he spoke, staring into Heero's wide shocked eyes. "Heero? It's Duo, are you ok? That was a close one you know..." Duo's voice trailed off as his eyes scanned over Heero for any possible sign of injury.  
  
A young woman's voice broke through the eerie silence as Heero began to shiver from some snow from the recent snowfall had gone down his coat and began to melt. The woman's voice sounded panicked as she rushed over towards them. "Oh my God! Are you okay?" she asked in a shrill voice. Duo stood up offering Heero a hand as he looked up at Duo shell shocked, not thinking twice as he took the offered hand and stood up. "I think he'll be all right, he's just a bit shocked," Duo stated to the horrified girl.  
  
The young woman fished around for something in her coat pocket before pulling out a business card and handing it to Duo. "Call me if anything is seriously wrong. If he has any injuries, I want you to call me immediately. My father's a lawyer and can settle anything if you need it. My name's Cindy Thompson, if you call my father's name is Reginald Thompson, he'll take care of things if you need it." Duo nodded, putting an arm around Heero who wasn't looking too well in order to steady him. (2)  
  
The woman - Cindy - mumbled another apology before getting back into her car and drove off. Duo turned to Heero who still wore a shocked expression, shivering from the cold. "You saved me," he said softly before fainting in duo's arms. Duo gathered Heero's body in his arms and began to carry him towards their room. On his way back he met up with one of his band-mate's, Lynx, who anxiously bounded up to him and grinned. "So you and Yuy are finally together eh Maxwell?" he said with a wink and nudge, ignoring the fact Heero was unconscious. Duo blushed slightly before he turned serious. "No you silly git, Heero was just involved in an accident. I'm bringing him to our room. Now go bother someone else Lynx."  
  
Lynx rolled his eyes and patted Duo on the back. "Sooorrey! I'll go bug Steven instead. At least he might give me head," he said lecherously with an added wink as Duo sighed.  
  
"Quit thinking with your dick, Lynx. I have more important things to deal with instead of dealing with your sex drive and hearing about your sex life." Duo said, shifting Heero's weight in his arms as he turned towards the direction of the elevators. He heard Lynx laugh and say, "take your own advice," before he got onto the elevator.  
  
Upon arriving in their dorm room, Duo's motive was to warm Heero up and check for any visible injuries or possible concussion. He set Heero on his bed and quickly ran a bath. He stripped Heero of his clothes and gently placed him in the tub filled with warm water, propping his head up so that he wouldn't drown. Ordinarily if Duo had seen Heero au naturel, he'd blush or reacted differently to seeing his object of affections naked (they had taken gym together before in high school and took showers together, as most boys did after gym and he enjoyed 'Heero-watching') but this was an important matter and he gently fingered through Heero's soft brown hair for any head injuries. He felt Heero stiffen under his touch as he checked his shoulders gently, Heero's eyes slowly opening as he began to wake up. So far the only injuries Duo could spot were a few minor scrapes.  
  
Heero slowly opened his eyes, noticing that he was naked and in a tub full of warm water. He groaned softly as he felt his muscles stiffen and made a choked sound when Duo peered into his face, staring intently into his eyes. "Nope, you're pupils don't seem to be dilated. You seem to be okay." Duo stated as his fingers ghosted over Heero's cheek. "How did I get here?" Heero asked.  
  
"You were in an accident, remember?" You were almost hit by a car and I saved you." Duo explained.  
  
"I remember," Heero said softly as the memories flooded his mind.  
  
"You were shivering and I needed to warm you up so I put you in a bath."  
  
"Thank you," Heero said softly, surprising himself as he said the words to Duo who smiled briefly, rubbing his back and handed him a towel to dry off as he exited the room. He returned a few moments later with Heero's PJs that had been hastily thrown on his bed that very day when he woke up.  
  
"If you feel hurt or anything, let me know. I'll have to bring you to the hospital. That girl gave me her card in case you want to sue, or something."  
  
Heero shook his head before slipping into his PJs. "All I feel is a bit stiff and I don't want to sue. I just want to forget this."  
  
"Oh," Duo said intelligently before walking out of the bathroom and sat on his bed, Heero entering their room a few minutes later. The two sat in an awkward silence before Duo heard Heero ask from where he lay on his bed, "Duo, why do you hate me?"  
  
Duo laughed loudly, causing Heero to sit up nervously and glare at him. "I do not hate you, Heero," Duo confirmed.  
  
"Then why were you always so mean to me when we were younger?" Heero pointed out, adding a slight pout.  
  
Duo chuckled before he replied. "You're going to think it's silly, but do you remember the first time we met in kindergarten?"  
  
Heero gave him a face, shaking his head. "No, of course not. I was three at the time, that's fifteen years ago."  
  
"Well I do. I remember my mom kissing me good-bye and telling me to go make some nice friends. As I walked across the playground in my favourite overalls, do you know who I saw immediately as I walked around in the schoolyard? I saw a little boy wearing cute train engineer overalls and a red t-shirt, sitting alone in the sandbox playing with a transformer and a bright red toy fire truck. I immediately knew I wanted to be his friend, so I walked up to him and sat next to the boy, introducing myself and asking if he wanted to be my friend. Do you know what the little boy did? He grabbed the red fire truck I had taken to play with, and bit my arm hard before he walked off and saying that he hated me (3). Do you know who that little boy was, the very one that made me cry that day and hate school?  
  
Heero gulped and looked at Duo with confusion. "Nope."  
  
"It was you Heero. I tried several times that year to be your friend and you just ignored me but all the other kids liked me. I was so angry when you and Wufei became friends that I wanted you to feel as bad as I did, so I made it my goal to drive you crazy until you became my friend. Well, that was my intention when I was three but it never seemed to work out. I continued to tease you throughout school in any possible way, even if I knew my attempts were futile. I envied the friendship you had with Wufei because I wanted that to be me. When your parents died in grade eight, I backed off but I didn't think you'd really noticed. You were too devastated and the only people ever around you were Trowa and Wufei, despite me wanting to actually comfort you. You see, it was at that point I realized that I had a crush on you; that actually lasted through high school. I still like you now but I could never tell you then. I was actually going to tell you at the beginning of grade ten during that science trip to the Biodome but that was when my mom died of cancer. I bet you didn't even notice," Duo said almost bitterly as the past memories began to resurface.  
  
"I wanted you to notice me so badly but when my mom died I was devastated, we were very close you know. Hence why I dressed like a Goth until grade 11. The phase didn't last long, but I still wore black clothes afterwards."  
  
Heero stared at his roommate, shocked by Duo's confession. "I didn't know you wanted to be my friend, let alone knew you liked me! I was too self-loathing back then to notice that you suffered too. I knew your mom died you know. I even went to the wake because your mom was the librarian at the public library and we often talked together when I went." Heero chuckled softly before he continued. "She even knew my mom, and went to high school with her. Your mom often talked about you, you know. She actually once stated that she wished you were friends with a good boy like me. I never told her that you and I were enemies. How could I when she was so proud of you?" Heero said to the shocked Duo.  
  
"You knew my mother?" Duo asked softly, uncertainty in his voice.  
  
Heero nodded. "Yes, I did. She knew I wanted to go to a music school and when my parents died and I could no longer pay for lessons, she offered to pay for me. I at first was reluctant but we made a deal. I 'd help her shelf books on Saturdays in return for the money. I was very thankful for that. I don't think I could have afforded the lessons had it not been for her. I was sad when she died too because I no longer looked forward to going to the library and have someone to chat with me. I missed that." Heero said softly.  
  
Heero was shocked when Duo suddenly grinned and stood up, sitting next to Heero on his bed. "So you're the nice young man she always spoke about. Mom knew I liked guys and I think she even tried to set you and I up, funny that." Duo said holding back his laughter.  
  
"I guess we really were supposed to become friends, even your mom tried to set us up. I guess I really screwed up as a kid didn't I?" Heero said before yawning and was mildly surprised when Duo extended a hand in his direction.  
  
"Friends?" Duo asked shyly.  
  
Heero smiled softly and took Duo's hand and shook it in a firm handshake. "Friends."  
  
It was about ten minutes later when Duo and Heero had been comfortably lying on Heero's bed when Heero cleared his throat and asked Duo, "how did you and I end up getting paired up as roommates? What are the odds of that one and why did you send me those letters in my mailbox, let alone find out my address."  
  
Heero heard Duo take in a breath before mumbling sleepily. "One question at a time. " Heero propped himself up on an elbow, wincing slightly as he faced Duo, waiting.  
  
"Firstly, you're probably going to throw a fit when you learn this but Quatre's the one who had us room together, pulling a few strings here and there. Yes, I said Quatre. He and I are brothers. HE wanted to give us a little push in the right direction I suppose. He always knew that I liked you." Duo stated as a matter of factly, staring at the ceiling as he felt Heero's eyes rest on him.  
  
"That could explain why he never said anything bad about you or agreed with me that you were a jerk." Heero told Duo as he traced a pattern on his PJs nervously.  
  
Duo laughed loudly. "Quatre's awfully sneaky. It doesn't surprise me that he'd befriend you in the slightest. I think he wanted to find out if you were truly worth of my attention, being the over protective brother that he is. I think you passed when he realized just how lonely you were. Even I noticed it. I watched you one night when you thought I was asleep, you had been deep in thought but you wore the most heartbreaking expression I had ever seen on a person. It was then I started to send you those letters; mind you I had a little help from both Quatre and Trowa. Trowa's the one who provided me with your mailbox number and the approximation of time when you checked your mail. He didn't want to do this at first, feeling like he was betraying you but I think Quatre somehow convinced him and I really don't want to know how. I was hoping you'd never find out, but you did. When I was the gypsy on Halloween, it was for my own personal reasons: I wanted to be with you for once. I admit, it was selfish of me to do it, but I couldn't help it. I wasn't expecting you to try and find me after. I nearly choked on my coffee when I heard you speak to Wufei about how you wanted to find the gypsy girl." Duo said, not expecting Heero to burst out laughing.  
  
"It's not that funny," Duo hissed, annoyed.  
  
"You didn't expect me to try and not find you after that kiss you gave me? Of course I'd want to find out who the gypsy was!"  
  
Duo blushed, looking away. "I'll take that as a compliment but right now I'm tired." Duo said finalizing the end of their conversation, pulling Heero's blankets over them.  
  
"Aren't you going to sleep in your bed?" Heero asked.  
  
"Mmm? No, you and your bed are warmer and more inviting" Duo mumbled as he snuggled up to Heero causing the boy to shake his head in disbelief at the sudden turn of events. He reached his hand up on the wall and flicked off the light switch before joining Duo under the covers to catch some shuteye. That night, up in the Heavens, Duo's mother smiled, the stars and moon sparkling along with her happiness for her son.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC?  
  
*wipes a tear from her eye*  
  
I could have ended here you know, but I still have one more chapter and an epilogue to go!   
  
1 - Heero lives in a dorm with many floors, waiting for an elevator is a pain in the ass. I speak from experience. I don't know how many times I want to kill the bastards who switch the elevators on me.  
  
2 - I know you're supposed to contact the police if you're involved in an accident, but I don't want to write about that, it's boring.  
  
3 - You think it's cruel that Heero bit Duo? I did the same thing to my bestfriend in Kindergarden except it was under different circumstances and no, she didn't try to befriend me. I was just a wacko kid. It is possible for children to remember memories in great detail from far back, I can remember my first day of school. But you don't want to hear about that boring stuff ^_^  
  
Any questions or comments? E-mail me at: Hakumei@otakumail.com Any flames will be laughed at and promptly trashed where it rightfully belongs. Oh REVIEW PLEASE! I love them!  
  
I's be a proud member of the SDDI. 


	9. Chapter 8

Title: Minuet in G  
  
Author: Hakumei  
  
Disclaimers: The Gundam boys don't belong to me, they never will. I'm a poor college kid so don't sue. You won't get much out of me save for maybe a few pennies. However, the plot does belong to me, I'm just borrowing the characters. Also, I'd like to note, I do not own the lyrics from But I Do Love You, they belong to Leanne Rhymes. I'm just again, borrowing  
them.  
  
Notes: Thank you my reviewers! I love getting them and I didn't think this would be as good as it seemed, I'm glad you all like it! If you want to host this fic on your site, ask, just email me first! It took me forever to get this part right. I actually restarted the beginning part because I was completely dissatisfied with it. I'm picky.  
  
Pairings: 4+3, 1+5, 2+1, 5+6  
  
Warnings: Shounen ai, language, AU, OOC Heero, a Duo who's a brat to our Heero, angst (I think?)  
  
Archived:  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dedication: Gwynn Whitelock who wanted me to write this fic and Ides because..well just because.  
  
On to the story!!!!  
  
Did I mention OOC Heero? Probably, Hell I should say most of the characters are OOC so I don't get my pretty little head bitten off by angry fangirls and boys.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Part 8  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero woke up the next morning, aware that he was cuddled up to something warm, his head resting on something harder than his pillow but still just as comfortable. When he dared to open his eyes, he found himself staring into Duo's oddly coloured ones. Duo smiled sleepily as he removed his arm from Heero's waist to stretch. "Good morning sunshine," he said  
before yawning before he gently squeezed Heero's shoulder with a hand. Heero yawned and   
managed to mumble something akin to good morning before closing his eyes and trying to fall back asleep.  
  
"You sure are not a morning person, Hee-chan!" Duo said as he slipped out of the covers and got out of bed as Heero mumbled something incoherent. Duo grinned and ruffled his hair before pulling the covers away from Heero causing the boy to curl up into a ball from the shock of the cool air touched him as he opened sleepy eyes in attempt to glare at Duo.  
  
"We have class in an hour and we need to get ready. I'm going to take a shower, you're welcome to join me," Duo said adding a wink as Heero's cheeks reddened before throwing a pillow at Duo.  
  
Duo shrugged, still grinning as he grabbed a towel and some clothes. "It's your loss," the longhaired boy said as he closed the door behind him.  
  
Heero yawned while stretching before he completely got out of bed. He began to make the bed before groggily getting his belongings together for school, placing textbooks and a spiral notebook along with two pens into his book bag. He took out some clothes from his closet while he waited for Duo to finish his shower.   
  
After about fifteen minutes, Duo exited the bathroom, towel drying his hair. He smiled at Heero as he pulled out a brush from his drawer and started to brush his hair. Heero proceeded to take his shower, his thoughts becoming pensive as he began to ponder over the sudden change of events in his life. He let out some semblance of a laugh as he thought over how quickly his relationship with Duo had changed from that of enemies to a budding friendship. While the idea was strange and new to him, he welcomed the thought of Duo being his friend. Maybe university life won't be as traumatic anymore; maybe it might even be fun. He silently wondered   
what Wufei and Trowa's reaction would be to his drastic change in life, becoming friends with Duo. Before he could think more on the subject, a light knock on the bathroom door and Duo's voice broke through his train of thought, interrupting his thoughts.  
  
"Heero? You had better hurry up or we'll be late for our theory class," Duo's voice muttered through the door.Heero quickly turned off the water, towel dried himself as quickly as possible, and got dressed. He brushed his teeth before he exited the bathroom. He walked over to his drawers and pulled out a comb, attempting to tame his hair and failed miserably (1). He   
barely had a chance to grab his book bag before he was dragged away by Duo, who paused only momentarily to lock the door. As he was dragged through the hallways, he quickly spotted Wufei who had his glasses placed cutely on his nose as he read over some notes while walking down the hall from a class.  
  
Heero quickly said a hello as he was dragged off, Wufei only faintly hearing the greeting, looking up as he spotted Heero being pulled away in a blur by Duo. Wufei gaped, wondering why his best friend wasn't protesting but never got the chance to even shout that Heero might be being kidnapped because Duo had turned a corner, stilling dragging a poor Heero along with an  
added yelp before they disappeared.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The day had come and gone for the two boys, classes boring and dull as usual but time filling. Supper had finally come along and both Heero and Duo had met up with Quatre and Trowa, joining them for their evening meal. Trowa had been shocked with worry about his cousin's accident but not as shocked when he saw Duo and Heero conversing and laughing as they shared a joke amongst each other. They were not arguing or even yelling at each other, just talking like two normal people. When Duo explained to both Trowa and Quatre about the accident, saving Heero's life, he explained about how they became friends. Quatre grinned broadly, folding his arms across his chest and said, " well it's about fucking time!" His statement caused Duo to stare at him before he fell over laughing.  
  
Both Heero and Trowa watched Duo with confusion as Duo caught his breath. "Well blessed be!I never though I'd see the day when Quatre would swear!"  
  
Quatre rolled his eyes as Trowa spoke up. "I'm going to disagree with you Duo. Quatre swears all the time, especially when we are having -"  
  
Heero squeezed his eyes shut and blocked his ears stating that, "I don't want to hear it!"  
  
Quatre smirked when Heero reopened his eyes and unplugged his ears, both Duo and Trowa chuckling as Quatre said, "Why Heero-are you jealous because you aren't getting any?"  
  
Heero flushed a deep red as he gritted his teeth and muttered, "I have no reason to be jealous." He was about to further reinforce his why's, but a semi-angry Wufei sat himself down across from Heero and spoke only one word, "explain." So both Heero and Duo did, leaving Wufei to be quite confused at his friend's sudden change of heart towards his former enemy.  
  
"We're just friends Fei, nothing more. So don't go getting your knickers in a not and start ranting about the injustice of dating or I will personally beat you with my Jello. (2)" Heero said with an added smirk.  
  
Wufei was about to throw a retort when an arm encircled his shoulders and gently squeezed. "Don't mind Wufei, Heero. He's just a bit cranky because I kept him up last night," Milliardo said as Wufei blushed crimson, brushing a strand of loose raven hair from his ponytail, his glasses slipping down his nose.  
  
Quatre and Trowa covered a chuckle as Duo arched a brow and Heero laughed. "It was that good eh Fei?"  
  
Wufei spluttered, coughing up a mouthful his dinner as Milliardo suddenly spoke up. "If you don't mind, I'll take Wufei from your hands so you love birds can chit chat," the longhaired blonde said as he scooped Wufei in one arm and carried his tray of food in the other, leaving Wufei too shocked to protest.  
  
"We're just friends Mill, nothing more," Heero stated as Duo shoveled a mouthful of lemon Jello in his mouth.  
  
Milliardo cocked a brow. "Sure Heero. That's what Relena said before her drill sergeant Dorothy, started banging her."  
  
Heero sputtered out his words, surprised. "Relena's in the army? I won't hurt animals or people, pacifist Relena?"   
  
Milliardo nodded. "Long story, I have a Wufei to feed and ravish, later!" He said before walking off with Wufei still in his arms, receiving catcalls from various students as he walked on by.  
  
"Well that sure was strange," Trowa commented before picking up his tray and walking over to place it on the tray rack. After the boys put their trays, they each went upstairs to their rooms to do some homework.  
  
It was sometime later while doing their homework, Heero could feel Duo's eyes on his back. Not bothering to look up from his work, he queried, "what is it Duo?"  
  
Duo cleared his throat before answering him, putting down his pen. "Well, in a month, my band is playing at a benefit concert. I was wondering if you were interested in going. The tickets are only five dollars if you bring a canned good item. It'd be fun, there are two other bands playing, even a jazz band. Your cousin and Quatre are going. I think even Wufei and Milliardo are too-."  
  
Heero's head perked up at the mention of jazz."I'm listening-"  
  
Duo smiled. "Well, I thought it would be fun for us to go, as friends you know-" Duo's voice said almost emotionally as he trailed off.  
  
"Of course I'll go Duo. When is it?"  
  
Duo sighed in relief. "It's a Saturday, March 13th at 6pm. Can you make it? I know it's a Saturday and you like to go out with your friends to that-"  
  
Heero chuckled at Duo's nervousness. "Duo, I said I would go. I meant what I said."  
  
"Oh good," the braided boy said giving Heero a genuine smile as Heero smiled back in return before turning around and finishing off his work. The two worked together that night in companionable silence, occasionally stopping to take a break and play on Heero's Playstation.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ One Month Later ~  
  
The day had come for Duo's concert quickly, both he and Heero getting to know each other better and learning each other's quirks as they quickly became good friends. Some of the students on campus would often find them together at one of the local pub's listening to some of the music  
played, or sometimes even in the arcade playing silly games like DDR (3).  
  
Duo had left an hour and a half early before the concert so his band could warm up and get ready according to the program. Heero had gone to the concert with his cousin and friends, seating themselves somewhere in the middle, waiting for the show to begin. The Master of Ceremonies for the charity program came on stage, adjusting the mike once before he gave an introduction to the audience before giving the list of performers playing. Duo's band was   
playing last, the two bands before him were a Celtic group named "Cuchulainn's Cross," the jazz band was second and was called "Nightingale," Duo's band "Majesty of Gaia" would be playing last after a brief intermission.  
  
The chatter amongst people died down as soon as the first started to play, both Heero and Trowa clapping their hands to the music, Wufei, oddly enough knew some of the lyrics and hummed them out. The Jazz band was pretty good and played some familiar tunes that Heero recognized. Heero enjoyed listening to both bands and during intermission he and his friends chatted about the bands.  
  
After about ten minutes, the lights dimmed and Duo's band walked out on stage, dressed in their usual punkish clothing. They played a few fast songs, with one slow song in between. Duo got up solo on stage; his band mates fading back and only playing their instruments as Duo seemed to search the crowd as he introduced his next piece.  
  
"I'd like to dedicate this song to my best friend. Our friendship started off rocky, but I wrote this song (4) for him two weeks ago. It's how I feel about him." Duo nodded to the band and cued them before the music started to play.  
  
I don't like to be alone in the night  
And I don't like to hear I'm wrong when I'm right  
And I don't like to have the rain on my shoes  
But I do love you,  
But I do love you.  
  
I don't like to see the sky painted gray  
I don't like when nothing's going my way  
And I don't like to be the one with the blues  
But I do love you,  
But I do love you  
  
Love everything about the way you're loving me.  
The way you lay your head upon my shoulder when you sleep.  
And I love to kiss you in the rain.  
I love everything you do.  
Oh I do.  
  
And I don't like to turn the radio on,  
Just to find I missed my favourite song  
And I don't like to be the last with the news  
But I do love you  
But I do love you.  
  
Love everything about the way you're loving me.  
The way you lay your head upon my shoulder when you sleep.  
And I love to kiss you in the rain.  
I love everything you do.  
Oh I do  
  
And I don't like to be alone in the night  
And I don't like to hear I'm wrong when I'm right  
And I don't like to have the rain on my shoes.  
But I do love you  
But I do love you  
  
But I do love you  
But I do love you  
  
Heero gasped as he listened to the song. The song mirrored exactly what happened to he and Duo during their life. He felt his heart pang as he saw Quatre grinning like the Cheshire cat as he heard the song. Heero's eyes connected with Duo's as Duo sang directly to him, the rest of the  
audience seemed to fade as he sang the song with exactly what he felt. When he finished the song, the crowd went wild, cheering and clapping madly. Duo gave a slight bow and winked at Heero before his bandmates joined up with him and they played their last song.  
  
After the concert, Duo joined up with his friends, his bandmates stating they were going off to party and that they were all welcome to join them later. Duo looked at Heero nervously. "So-"  
  
Heero averted his eyes at Duo and looked at the ground, his friends fleeing, leaving them to be alone. "So-I really liked that song you wrote, the second last one."  
  
Duo's eyes light up. "Really?"  
  
Heero smiled and nodded his head. "Yes. It reminded me of what a fool I have been for fourteen years. But you have to promise me one thing, we have to take things slow if we're going to start dating in the future. I'm still getting used to this friendship thing between us," Heero said seriously as Duo listened.  
  
"I understand, and I promise." Duo said before he leaned in and gave Heero a chaste kiss on his lips before taking his hand.  
  
"Come on, the others are waiting and we have a party to go to!" Duo said excitedly.  
  
Heero grinned as he was led away by Duo, he paused only momentarily to look up at the stars. Well I hope Duo's mother's happy, we're finally together, Heero thought as the stars twinkled brightly before he sat in Duo's car.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC...I've got an epilogue to go! I'll post it on Friday  
  
1 - Heero Hun, I feel for you. My hair is just as messy and untamable, except that's because my hair is curly. I blame my parents for both having curly hair and leaving me to inherit it. Brush? Who needs abrush when you can use a weed whacker to brush hair!  
  
2 - Jello food of the gods, is evil when you and you get it in your eye. Trust me, it stings ^_^;; CURSE YOU CHARTWELLS!  
  
3 - DDR-Dance Dance Revolution for those who don't know. It's an arcade game that the Japanese have mastered. I have one in the arcade in Res,it's an addictive game that I suck at. I leave it to my two other friends to play, I'll stick to the racing games. That was a tribute to them .  
4 - Again, the song doesn't belong to me and Duo didn't write it either. It belongs to Leanne Rhymes. I just borrowed it because it fit well!   
  
Any questions or comments? E-mail me at: Hakumei@otakumail.com Any flames will be laughed at and promptly trashed where it rightfully belongs. Oh REVIEW PLEASE! I love them!  
  
I's be a proud member of the SDDI. 


	10. Epilogue

Title: Minuet in G  
  
Author: Hakumei  
  
Disclaimers: The Gundam boys don't belong to me, they never will. I'm a poor college kid so don't sue. You won't get much out of me save for maybe a few pennies. However, the plot does belong to me, I'm just borrowing the characters.   
  
Notes: Thank you my reviewers! I love getting them and I didn't think this would be as good as it seemed, I'm glad you all like it! If you want to host this fic on your site, ask, just email me first! It took me forever to get this part right. I actually restarted the beginning part because I was completely dissatisfied with it. I'm picky.  
  
Pairings: 4+3, 1+5, 2+1, 5+6  
  
Warnings: Shounen ai, language, AU, OOC Heero, a Duo who's a brat to our Heero, angst (I think?)  
  
Archived:  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dedication: Gwynn Whitelock who wanted me to write this fic and Ides because..well just because.  
  
On to the story!!!!  
  
Did I mention OOC Heero? Probably, Hell I should say most of the characters are OOC so I don't get my pretty little head bitten off by angry fangirls and boys.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Epilogue  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ Six Years Later ~  
  
Duo sighed as the hot stage lights glared at him as he waited for the next question he was about to be asked, his whole body screaming that it was time to go and catch the nearest flight home so he could spend some time with his lover.  
  
"So Duo, how did you and this hero meet? Was it fate, coincidence, luck-this seems to be a question asked by thousands of disappointed fan girls." One of Duo's band members, chuckled at the question as Duo glared and proceeded to answer the question as best as he could.  
  
Fan girls ooh'd and ahh'd at the answer as the show's host proceeded to ask another question. "The lyrics for your latest song 'Shinigami's Lover' what exactly is that about?"  
  
Duo looked at the girls out in the audience, mentally laughing at one of the signs that read "I will marry U Duo" or "Luv u foreva Lynx!" by another girl, before he answered the question. "The song is about love, particularly that between me and my lover. We've been together for  
six years.The song is about the rocky road to love, it may not be all hearts and candy but if you live to be with the one you love, it's rewarding and undying. My love for my lover is passionate and will last as long as the stars in the sky do."  
  
The redheaded show host smiled kindly at Duo as fan girls swooned over the meanings of the lyrics. The woman quickly turned to another camera before speaking. "And this concludes the interview with the band Majesty of Gaia, up next we'll be interviewing a crazed woman who will speaking about why hockey sticks are bad for the brain and a hazard to your health. Up next on   
Live with Gina Willis"  
  
Duo smiled and sighed in relief as he and his band exited towards the dressing rooms after the interview. He looked at himself in the mirror of their dressing room, reflecting on his appearance and past. He had grown a good few inches and had filled out over the years, yet had still maintained his "boy-next-door" good looks. He and the others had successfully graduated from university. Quatre had gone to manage their family's business or empire, as he liked to call it. Trowa had moved in with him, seeing as how they were lovers, composed music on the side and ran a huge music school. Milliardo ended up working for a gaming company, writing   
music for computer games that even Nintendo would buy from him or ask him to work on a project on occasion, he and Wufei were of course still together. Wufei was attempting to get his Masters in Music History, claiming he wanted to outbest Mr. Kushrenada, claiming that Mr. Kushrenada didn't know how to teach music history. Heero just stated his reason was because he  
possibly had a crush on the Russian teacher who was now dating Trowa's sister Catherine. Heero was a teacher at one of the local high schools and would play in a pub with Wufei on Friday's for the sake of performing. They were a hit with the Bar's locals.  
  
One of Duo's band members, Draco placed an understanding hand on his shoulder. "Go Duo, go see your lover before you drive yourself and us nuts."  
  
"Yeah, go screw him like crazy!" Lynx added as Duo blushed grabbing a jacket as his bodyguard led the group through a screaming mob of fans towards the airport for a three-hour flight back home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Class had finished a half-hour ago and Heero had started to wipe the chalkboard with a brush, and let out a surprised howl, dropping the brush when two arms encircled his waste and lips kissed his neck. "Hello, Heero." Duo's husky voice said as he led trails of kisses up Heero's neck.  
  
"Did you miss me?" he purred as Heero spun around in Duo's arms.  
  
Heero smiled as he leaned his forehead against Duo's, inhaling Duo's cologne, practically purring as Duo kissed him fully on the lips.  
  
"Of course I missed you Duo," Heero said in between kisses, hoping the principal or a teacher wouldn't interrupt them.  
  
"Good," Duo said as he kneed Heero's waking arousal. "Definitely excited to   
see me too," he said seductively as Heero moaned softly.  
  
Duo grinned as he grabbed Heero's arm and quickly pulled him out of his classroom. "Why don't we go fix that problem at home, eh Heero. Show me how much you missed me." Duo said as the entered the car and drove towards their home, the sun hanging lowly in the sky as night began to set, marking the end of the day. The other band members had arrived home safely and the   
boys' future definitely was promising, as each boy became successful in life. That night, both Heero and Duo got lucky.  
  
The End  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I can't believe I'm finished! Thank you all for reviewing and being patient as I posted the chapters, it wasn't easy with school in between! Again THANK YOU!  
  
Any questions or comments? E-mail me at: Hakumei@otakumail.com Any flames will be laughed at and promptly trashed where it rightfully belongs. Oh REVIEW PLEASE! I love them!  
  
I's be a proud member of the SDDI. 


End file.
